Lovi Kitty
by Vaviacya
Summary: Antonio comes home from work one day to see a rather shocking sight - his pet cat has been transformed into a boy, with an even stranger - or, sexier - motivation. Who knew neko-humans dressed like complete sluts? :SMUTS:
1. First day

_Originally a oneshot, but I had way too much fun writing this~! So here ya go!_

_This one is based off this idea I had when I was... babysitting, as awkward as that sounds. But before you get the wrong idea, it was because that family owned a cat named Gilbert - this fan fiction was originally going to be a PruCan - and so I finally got to writing this._

_**Warnings:**__ Gaysex, BL, yaoi, hardcore, whatever language you speak. Also, __**Lovino is OCC**__. On __**purpose**__. Like, really, guys, he's practically 2!p. Just sayin'._

_R & R and I will love you forever, babes. ;D_

_Edited: 9-27. Yeah, since I love you guys (and I got bored) I added an extra round to this. That's why it went from 4K words to 5K. You're welcome~_

_I don't own Hetalia._

__Kovi  
_

* * *

It had been another boring, and rather tedious day at work, Antonio decided with a small sigh as he shut the front door behind him. He really hated his job. Full of annoying people and demanding bosses, he seemed to never really get a break.

At least it was Friday, he reminded himself as he kicked off his shoes. That meant he could spend the rest of the day laying about, doing nothing but watching the television and drinking rum. That sounded nice. Then he would go to bed about midnight or so, curling up with his young pet cat he had just adopted for company, and sleep like a log.

That _did_ sound nice.

Antonio shook his head to himself, and he yawned loudly as he walked about small house. He made his way to the family room, where he knew his kitten would most likely be sleeping, nestled up against the arm of the comfy couch as he usually was when he came home. Antonio scratched at the back of his head, letting its usual wavy curls bounce back.

As he stepped into the room, Antonio opened his mouth to give his usual, 'I'm home, Lovino,' to his cat, but he suddenly froze. His green eyes widened in shock as his gaze fell on the sofa, where not a cat, but a _person_ lay.

Antonio was stunned in disbelief. This human – _was_ it a human? - was extraordinary. He looked no older than sixteen or seventeen, with dark reddish-brown hair falling in a messy style. And, near the top of his head, was what looked to be cat ears. They were the same color as his hair, and pink in the inside.

But it wasn't just what this creature _looked_ like – oh, no, it was what it was _wearing_ was what got Antonio's face turning red.

Black gloves, reaching past his wrists, tightly laced with a dark tie showed off the cat-like human's lithe arms and – his _legs..._

His legs were covered with a pair of tight, long stockings, ending just a few inches from its hips. They were a dark gray shade, and were stretched evenly about its ankles, knees, and thighs.

Antonio's eyes fell on the most strangest part of the the scene before him.

The cat-human, obviously a boy of its type, stark naked of any shirt or pants, his knees bent on the couch, facing Antonio in the most revealing position possible. And, two gloved fingers, glistening wet with some transparent fluid, were being pumped in and out of his exposed asshole.

His cock, standing high with his arousal, was overflowing precum from the tip, and it dripped down the side of his length, pooling at his groin. His gorgeous, flawless face was flushing with sexual tension and embarrassment as his huge, brown eyes looked up to Antonio.

"A-Antonio!" The creature gasped, his lips curling into a smile. "You're home!"

"Wh-what the hell is going on here?" Antonio blurted out, feeling a slight twitch in his pants. "Who are you?"

"You... you don't recognize me...?" It asked, its head tilting in confusion, its fingers slowing down a little. He closed his eyes for moment, and then, opening them again, he said, "It's me, Lovi!"

"Lo... vino...?" Antonio asked, swallowing hard as the two fingers inside of his entrance pulled out. He found himself to be staring as the young boy began circling around the hole with one finger, as if teasing himself. But he nodded. "Mm-hm! It's me!"

"Why... why do you look like a human?" Antonio asked slowly.

"Ah!" Lovino squirmed a little as his fingers sunk into himself again, just to be pulled all the way out again. He did this again, and Antonio could see as his ass seemed to hungrily suck up his fingers.

"You- you know Arthur?" Lovino asked Antonio, his cheeks dusted with a pink blush. "He came over today! And-and..." He then frowned. "He did something. I don't remember what. But the next thing I know, I'm right here! Wearing this cute outfit! Do you like it?"

Antonio dared to take a step closer, but when there was no negative reaction from Lovino, he approached him even closer. Outstretching a hand, he touched the cat ears on Lovino's head. They twitched with the contact, and Lovino giggled.

"These are... real?" Antonio asked skeptically.

"Yeah!"

It was just then that Antonio saw the tail flickering up playfully from behind Lovino.

Antonio didn't know what to do.

He was stuck with his cat, who had apparently somehow been transformed into a rather sexy looking boy. Who was masturbating in front of him.

But Antonio also had another problem... He was getting hard.

"U-uh..."

"Sit down!" Lovino beamed up at him, patting the couch next to him. "Aw, you look so tired. Hard day at work today?"

"I... Guess...?"

Antonio didn't understand. When Lovino had first been adopted from the kennel, he had been a feisty, spitting ball of attitude, even for a cat. Antonio had thought that he wouldn't be able to handle such a high-maintenance pet, but once he found out how surprisingly sweet the kitty could be at times, he figured he could give it a shot.

And now...? When Lovino was a human...?

He was an absolute darling. Even for being a little... indecently dressed.

Antonio wearily took a seat at the edge of the couch, just a few feet from Lovino. His fingers gone from his ass, but cock still hard as a rock, he scooted closer to the older man. He was smiling sweetly, but Antonio could see something in his eyes that gleamed with mischief.

Hands on Antonio's leg and knees on the couch, with his tail swirling about in the air, Lovino nuzzled against his cheek. Antonio's gaze slid down from Lovino's back, to his perfectly round ass. He wondered just what else he had been doing down there while he was still at work.

And then Lovino kissed his cheek, and asked, "Does Antonio want a little show~?"

"Wh-what?" Antonio squeaked out. "What do you mean...?"

"Look. This feels really good." Lovino told him as he reached back with one hand, towards his asshole again. Hardly believing it, Antonio watched as Lovino stuck two fingers back inside.

"Ahh..." Lovino's eyes closed as he began twisting and rubbing all around with those digits. "And when I add three..."

Blood rushed to straight from Antonio's head to his dick when Lovino attempted to shove in a third finger.

"Mm..." Lovino sighed contently. "It feels really good."

"L-Lovi," Antonio clasped a hand over his swelling jeans. "I-I really th-think y-you shouldn't-"

"I like when you call me that." Lovino's eyes opened again, and he smiled at Antonio as his popped his fingers out of himself. And then he blinked, following Antonio's hand down to where it was pressing hard against his growing erection as he tried to hide it from Lovino's eyes.

"Oh...?" Lovino's head tilted as he pried Antonio's hand away. "What's this...?"

"Nothing!" Antonio yelped. "I-it's nothing!"

"Oh, wow!" Lovino's face brightened up in realization. "That's so big! That must hurt really bad, huh?" He turned to Antonio with a sympathetic expression. "Aww..."

"No, _wait!_" Antonio cried out when Lovino's slender fingers reached for the button of his pants. "Lovino, please stop!"

"But why...?"

Antonio was startled at how sad Lovino's voice suddenly became. His eyes began to water, his bottom lip trembling. "I... I just want to help you, Antonio..."

"I... know." Antonio said weakly. "But it's... it's not right..."

"What's not right?" Lovino asked. He sat up a little bit, and his head turning to a small angle, his lips touched Antonio's in a soft kiss. A shiver ran up Antonio's spine at the contact, and he was suddenly lost for words.

"See...?" Lovino asked him with a smile. "It's okay."

Antonio didn't move as Lovino undid the button and zipper of his jeans. He reached down, his hand slipping between his pants and briefs, and grasped the hard-on with his hand. Antonio gasped lightly, his face heating up.

"Oh, this is no good." Lovino shook his head to himself, letting his index finger brush over the tip of the buldge. He could feel the precum-drenched fabric rub against the head, and he smirked. "Let's get you out of these, okay?"

"E-eh?" Antonio stammered. "A-all right..."

Helping Antonio, Lovino slipped his hands around both his pants and briefs, which he pulled down his legs, and all the way off. Lovino tossed them to the side, immediately turning his eager attention to the bare, hard dick.

"Ah..." Lovino sighed wistfully, kissing the very tip. Antonio hissed under his breath, desperately trying not to yank Lovino's head down onto it at once. Lovino's lips, swollen and wet, pressed another kiss to the side of his member, which only twitched for more touches.

"Mm... This tastes delicious." Lovino laughed out as his tongue darted out to trace all the way from the very hilt, slowly, _too_ slowly, all the way up to the top, where he dipped his tongue into the slit. Antonio gritted his teeth, his hand tangling into Lovino's soft hair.

"Lovino." He growled in a sudden change of manner. "Stop teasing."

Lovino shivered happily, loving how the dark tone filled his ears. "Yes, master~."

Before Antonio could say anything about the lewd nickname, his cock was suddenly engulfed in a wet, warm mouth. He groaned as he was taken all the way in, and he could feel as the head of his cock was jammed against the very back of Lovino's throat.

Lovino's tail continuing to twist about care-freely, he began bobbing his head, his tongue lapping at the slit while his hand rubbed and squeezed lightly at the base.

Antonio swore under his breath, his eyes closing. Lovino's mouth was so hot and awesome... and his hand working at a fast pace, determined to make him release himself. Cracking an eye open, Antonio had an idea.

With his right hand, he found Lovino's hole, and he rubbed at it carefully, testing the reactions. Lovino let out a squeak of surprise, but his mouth and hand didn't stop. He pulled him off for a moment, to give the shaft of his growing member long licks upwards.

Antonio shoved two dry fingers into the entrance, and the digits were greedily swallowed up into him. He heard Lovino give a small 'mmm...', and he continued. He rubbed at his inner walls slowly, sending sparks of numbed pleasure up Lovino's spine, and back down to his dick.

Antonio then began to scissor his two fingers apart, experimenting with just how far Lovino's tight asshole could stretch. Lovino gave a small purr, making his throat vibrate, and Antonio groaned as he gave an especially hard suck at his member.

Once Antonio's fingers were stretched out as they possibly could, he felt Lovino tremble, and his hand slipped from his dick to his lap. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against Antonio's chest.

"Hah..." Lovino whimpered. "Oohh..."

"Now then." Antonio smirked, despite himself. "Where's your prostate, huh?"

Lovino's head tossed back as Antonio pushed in a third finger, and began massaging at his clenching insides.

"Up here, maybe?" Antonio mused, striking upward suddenly with his fingers. Lovino's fingers curled around his shirt as he gave a loud mewl, but Antonio knew that wasn't it. He was looking for an even better sound from the adorable kitten.

"Or here...?" Antonio pondered aloud, and his fingers separated, stretching and burning Lovino from the inside as they prodded about.

"Too much..." Lovino moaned, his eyes slipping closed. "You're... you're stretching me... so wide..."

Antonio grinned, pushing up on his middle finger a little more. He could feel Lovino roll his hips downward on his hand, desperately trying to shove him in deeper.

Suddenly, Lovino's back arched, and he cried out a loud, "_Nyaa~!_" as his ass clamped down on Antonio's fingers with extreme pressure. His body shook as white streams erupted from his cock, frosting his chest with hot cum.

"You came... from just that?" Antonio asked, pulling his fingers out of Lovino, who was panting.

"That was... s-so good..." The cat moaned.

Lovino looked up with wide eyes, his mouth parted. Antonio smirked when he saw a few flecks of pearly cum on his lip. He brought Lovino up with his hand to kiss him, running his tongue across his lips, tasting and savoring the salty flavor.

Lovino's mouth parted, and he felt Antonio's tongue invade his mouth, quickly dominating. He moaned into the kiss, his head feeling light and fuzzy.

Antonio then broke away, and ordered, "Turn your ass toward me."

Lovino did as he was told, crawling over Antonio as he stretched his legs out over the sofa. "Like this...?" He asked uncertainly, finding himself once again face-to-face with Antonio's long, hard cock.

"Mm, yes, perfect." Antonio said approvingly, as he ran his hands up the smooth, round ass in front of him. He grinned. The perfect sixty-nine position.

Antonio pulled down a little bit on Lovino's thighs, and, much to Lovino's shock, he opened his mouth to give the hole a single, long lick.

"Ahh!" Lovino's eyes closed. "Y-yes..."

Antonio dipped his tongue against the entrance, but not enough to intrude into it.

Opening his eyes again, Lovino remembered the thick, throbbing length in front of him, and quickly took it into his mouth. He let his own tongue flicker at the slit, lapping at the precum gathering there. He paused for a moment to let out a raspy mewl, and Antonio stuck his tongue into Lovino's hole.

Lovino cried out, his hand clenching involuntarily at Antonio's dick as he was licked in and out, feeling every flutter of the tongue as it teased his most sensitive insides, fucking him with it repeatedly.

The feeling of a dribble of precum landing on Lovino's fingers reminded him of the dick in his hand, which was straining for attention. Lovino licked at the shaft, and swirled his tongue around the base. He rubbed two fingers around the thick head, making Antonio shudder with lust.

With a clumsy hand, Antonio reached over and pulled a bottle of lube from underneath the couch, expertly placed there by his friend Francis.

Lovino glanced over his shoulder when he heard the cap of the plastic bottle being removed, and his eyebrows raised. "What is that?"

"You'll see." Antonio responded. "You want to feel good, right?"

"I want to feel good." Lovino answered instantly, giving Antonio's cock another lick. "Please..."

"Are you a virgin?" Antonio asked, squeezing out a worthy about of the thick liquid into his hand.

"What...?" Lovino asked in confusion. "A what?"

"Have you done this before?" Antonio asked him patiently, letting his slick, lubed-up middle finger press halfway into his ass.

"N-nooo..." Lovino's head tipped back. "I-I haven't..."

"Wonderful."

Lovino moaned softly as Antonio's finger slid all the way inside of him. He squirmed, swallowing with difficulty.

Antonio then sunk his index finger into his ass, right beside his first one.

"Oh, yes." Lovino cried out softly. "I-I like that..."

"Do you?" Antonio asked, beginning to stretch him again. Slowly, this time. He wanted to take his time, and tease this cute kitten, secretly hoping he could see him cum again.

"Yes..." Lovino moaned, giving a shaky lick to Antonio's length. "So much..."

Widening his asshole with his two fingers, Antonio eased a finger from his other hand, and rubbed around, everywhere he could reach.

"Mm!" Lovino purred, his eyes shut. "Toni... Please, give me more. I love it so much..."

"More?" Antonio hummed. "What do you mean? What do you want?"

"I-I want your cock." Lovino breathed out as Antonio's fingers began thrusting into him at a very steady but slow pace. He would hold the fingers inside of him, as far as they could reach, for a few moments, and then pull them out. Then, he would circle around the tight ring of muscle with the tips, before slipping them back inside again.

"Please!" Lovino begged out. "I want this!" He lapped up a streak of precum from Antonio's dick for emphasis. "It's so big and wonderful! I want it in me, as deep and as rough as you can!"

"Rough, eh?" Antonio repeated with a sly smile. "Hm. But such a delicate cutie such as you, I don't think I could go all on on you."

"I'm not delicate!" Lovino insisted, but his body shook and he moaned as his prostate was faintly touched. He choked out, "Please, master! I need you! So bad! Take me, please!"

Lovino's pleas, and the constant throbbing of his aching cock finally got to Antonio. He growled, and, grabbing the surprisingly light-weighed kitten by his hips, he shoved him against the couch. Lovino yelped out, catching himself on his hands and knees. He heard Antonio sit up behind him, and he grasped for the arm of the couch. His own member was dripping in anticipation, and he wanted to badly to touch it.

But Antonio wouldn't give him time for that. Not even a singe warning was given before Antonio's swollen member was coated in lube, he lined himself up, before giving a rapid forward jerk of his hips. His dick was at once sucked inside of the searing heat and pressure by the sex-starved boy.

Lovino screeched, his eyes bolting open as tears welled up inside them. His arms gave out, and his head collided with the couch cushion. He gave a loud, husky moan as his asshole ripped and his insides were pulled open. He could feel his rectum attempt to deny the huge organ, but he refused to.

Luckily, Antonio hadn't pushed his entire length into the first-timer, and Antonio was glad he didn't. The way Lovino's ass clenched down on his cock was heavenly, and he groaned as he was massaged in the most perfect ways. But, Lovino felt _so _damn tight that Antonio knew that if he had forced anything else onto him, he would have been seriously hurt.

Lovino mewled as he felt himself begin to adjust to Antonio's thick girth. It hurt so terribly, but it felt so deliciously good...

"You... you all right?" Antonio grunted as Lovino's tail weakly flicked him in the chest.

"Nyaaa..." Was all Lovino could drawl out, but Antonio could feel him loosen up, and his body slackened. Antonio took the opportunity to push himself a little farther in, and he felt the younger beneath him shiver in delight.

Antonio thrusted the last inch or so into Lovino suddenly, and Lovino felt his ass jam against his hips in a sudden movement.

Lovino yelled out as his head went light, and his stomach churned and twisted. Tiny, yet sharp claws tore into the cushion below him, and Antonio watched in fascination as Lovino came for a second time, as thick, white streaks of cum coated the couch, staining it with the delicious essence.

"So sensitive..." Antonio panted. "You... you can really... cum that easily?"

"Ahhnn... Mmn-hmmm..." Lovino whimpered out. "P-please, m-master..."

"Please, what?" Antonio gave a rather sadistic chuckle.

"_Fuck me_, _**please**__!_" Lovino shouted out, his head whipping around. Antonio could see the tears streaked down his cheeks, his mouth open, his face flushed like a slut's.

"You asked for it." Antonio growled darkly, before pulling his cock out a few inches, to thrust it back in as hard as he could. Lovino yelled, and Antonio repeated this again and again, slamming his hips against his ass.

Suddenly, Antonio's dick jabbed against Lovino's prostate in a sudden movement, and Lovino gave a shrieked, '_kyyaaa~!_' as hot cum splattered from the slit of his hard member, which bobbed with every thrust he was rewarded. The shots continued with each pound of Antonio's hips, dying out gradually.

"Oh, oh, oh! M-my tummy!" Lovino wailed out, hands clutching at his middle as warm pleasure boiled up. "T-Toni, I-I'm gonna explode...! It's s-so _good!_"

Antonio groaned. "Oh, hell... Your ass... _Dios_, it got so _tight..._"

Lovino gave a long, throaty whine as his sweet-spot was abused, time and time again, with each and every thrust. "Toni, Toni, Toni..."

"Gonna- gonna come," Antonio hissed, grabbing Lovino's sides, penetrating him as hard and deep as he possibly could, making Lovino toss his head back and scream.

"C-can I cum i-inside of you?" Antonio breathed hard.

"Yes!" Lovino yelped. "C-cum inside of me, please! I-I wanna feel it all! Cum deep inside of me, _please!_ As deep as you can!"

The words were heavy with lust and need, and Antonio didn't disappoint him. With a final thrust, Antonio groaned lowly as a came hard inside of Lovino's ass. The thick spurts of cum filled Lovino up, all the way to the brim.

He rocked his hips back as Antonio continued to cum, being sure to catch every last drop. Lovino mewled again as he felt the warm wetness seep in him, making him feel strangely full. He could feel the liquid drip out of his ass and down his leg.

With a final roll of his hips, Antonio pulled his softening cock from Lovino's hole, which leaked his own sticky cum.

Lovino shakily regained his balance as he tried to sit up again. Antonio wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to him. He could feel the beautifully sweaty flesh against him, and he pressed a firm, but passionate kiss to Lovino's lips.

Lovino, breathless from the intense high, watched as Antonio slipped his shirt off. He was too hot to keep it on anymore, and he didn't mind Lovino seeing him completely naked.

Lovino met his lips in another kiss, and he slipped his gloved arms around Antonio's neck. Antonio complied, his hands pulling up on his legs, feeling the soft fabric that covered them. As his hands traveled close to Lovino's ass, he could feel the warm liquid drip from his hole, and he couldn't help but smirk.

Pulling up on Lovino's rear to scooch him closer to Antonio, with a leg on either side of him, Antonio's tongue explored his mouth. He could feel Lovino's own tongue press against his, as they intertwined and sucked against one another.

Lovino tasted very sweet, Antonio noticed. Almost like a carmel apple.

It was only just then that Antonio realized that Lovino was grinding against his cock, which was beginning to stir again. Lovi grabbed for it and his own member in the same hand, making him sigh softly. Antonio's teeth gritted as his cock rubbed against Lovino's dripping one.

"It's, ahn, getting hard again..." Lovino purred as Antonio began kissing his way fervently down his jawline and neck.

Antonio couldn't respond to that – he knew he was. And it was no thanks to the way Lovino was rubbing the two cocks in his hand with increasing speed. He rubbed over the head of Antonio's, making him tense up as he felt his climax approaching again.

"I think... It's bigger than last time." Lovino breathed, reaching up with one hand to hold the back of Antonio's head as he began sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Keep talking like that," Antonio hissed. "And it's only gonna _get _bigger."

"Will it really?" Lovino asked excitedly. "Oh, good. Because I love the way it feels inside of me. So, so deep inside of me. I can feel the thick, throbbing tip slam that special spot over and over again... Mm... I see flashing stars every time." He giggled.

… Shit.

Antonio froze, and he knew he was completely hard again. His mind went blank, and suddenly, all he could think about was Lovino's needy, twitching hole, and just how badly he wanted to violate and claim that sexy boy. But before he could say a single demand, Lovino seemed to have read his mind. He lifted himself up a little on his knees, and, grabbing for Antonio's dick, he lowered himself back down against it.

Antonio gasped as the first few inches were quickly absorbed into Lovino, whose body shivered as his insides were forced to pull apart. The pulsing organ shoved itself farther into Lovino, and his eyes closed with a strained moan.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Antonio exclaimed worriedly, trying to resist the urge to pound himself completely into his body. "Shit..." He groaned. "Lovi, it's not ready yet. Listen, I have to lube it up more, understand?"

Lovino gave a strangled mewl as his eyes widened. But, grabbing for Antonio's shoulders, he pressed himself against his hips. He let out a long, pained breath as he was rubbed raw from the hardly-slickened cock.

"See?" Antonio panted. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Lovino nodded very slowly as twin tears streaked down his cheeks. Antonio felt a pang of guilt, and Lovino began to raise himself up again. But instead of removing the member completely, Lovino rolled his hips back again, and he cried out, his claws digging into Antonio's shoulder.

"Wait, Lovi-!"

"Ahh, it's so good!" Lovino yelped out, his tail curling in and out. "I love it! _Mm, _Toniiii!"

Antonio was stunned, staring at the child as he continued to rock his body against his cock, meowing out pleas and choked begs.

"Oh yes, oh _yessss!_" Lovino moaned, and Antonio felt his entrance tighten incredibly, before Lovino came again, his dick spluttering cum across Antonio's body.

"Hgnn... _ah!_" Lovino's hips shifted side to side, feeling the thickened cock rub inside of him.

Antonio cracked a wicked grin. _Now_ he understood.

His hands grabbed for Lovino's hips, and he slammed them down as fast and hard as he could. Lovino's head fell back as he moane, more tears trickling from his eyes. He quickly crushed his lips against Lovino's, and, shoving him backwards against the couch, he entered him as fast as he could, burying himself to the hilt.

What Lovino let out could only be described as an enormous yowl of pure _pleasure_ as Antonio began thrusting back in and out of that tiny, tight asshole as it squeezed his cock with the perfect pressure. Lovino's back arched as he orgasmed for the fifth time.

_How many times can he possibly cum in one day?_ Antonio thought to himself, through hazes of intense lust and want.

"T-Tonio!" Lovino cried, his hands falling down to the couch. "T-tell me h-how good I feel! Please!"

"You feel... Fucking amazing..." Antonio groaned. "You're so tight and hot... _Damn it_, it's so awesome..."

Antonio couldn't hold back – Lovino's ass clamped down on his merciless cock and he spilled himself deep into him. He groaned loudly, slowing his thrusts as the heated pleasure escaped his stomach and straight to his dick.

Catching his breath with difficulty, Antonio sat up, his limp cock slipping from Lovino's asshole, which was gaping wide with abuse. Lovino, whose face was flushed adorably, opened his eyes, and Antonio smirked at how blurry and bleak with lust they looked.

Lovino whined as Antonio gingerly tucked his arms around him, pulling him close to him.

"Hey..." Antonio commented suddenly, his eyes gleaming with exhaustion and curiosity. "What's this...?"

"What's... what?" Lovino asked slowly, his mind working barely at half-speed. He suddenly inhaled a gasp his body jerking forward when Antonio gripped the curl on the side of his head.

"No!" Lovino meowed loudly. "Don't touch that!"

His face blushed cutely, Antonio noted, and he wanted to see what would happen if he...

Antonio twisted the single lock of hair between his thumb and middle finger, watching as the kitten-child withered and squirmed.

"N-nooo... Stop..." Lovino ordered weakly. "I-if you keep doing that... I'll... I'll..."

"Will you cum again?" Antonio grinned evilly. "Let me see you cum."

"N-no! I've- I've cum too much! I-I won't make it...!" Lovino howled, his eyes shut as his hands wrapped around his belly. "My- my...! Ohhhh!"

_Amazing,_ Antonio thought in bewilderment. _Will he really cum from just this curl of hair?_

Lovino's cock was swelling from the base, the head throbbing painfully with the need to release himself.

"Gonna... Gonna..." He panted out, shaking his head over and over again, but Antonio held his firm grip on the strand of hair.

Then, with a final firm _yank_, Lovino screamed, and his entire body shuddered violently as his dick poured out thick, white, hot ropes of cum. His member continued spewing itself all over the two men as he struggled to catch his breath.

Much to Lovino's embarrassing dismay, Antonio swiped up a dab of creamy cum, which he wiped against his bottom lip, and met him into a heated kiss. Their tongues intertwining playfully for only a moment, until Lovino pulled away.

The poor boy slumped forward against Antonio, who pulled him close to him.

"S... so tired..." Lovino mumbled almost incoherently. "So... good... Mmn..." He hid his face from Antonio's view, and he leaned back against the couch. They were both sweaty, spend, and drained of energy.

"Lovi..." Antonio's voice was hoarse. "Did... Arthur say anything about how long you would be a human for...?"

Lovino gave a nod against Antonio's chest, curling up against him as he tucked his tail around his stomach.

"He said... He said... Oh, what did he say...?" Lovino groaned in mild frustration. "Oh yeah... I remember. Toni... What does 'permanent' mean?"

* * *

**Sneak peek: **Fun up on the counter.


	2. Up on the counter

_Aww, guys... I'm supposed to be working on my history paper! Thanks for distracting me... Geez._

_KIDDING! Who cares about a paper? Seriously. Besides, tomorrow's the last day of school for me until a 2 week break! But anyways~! I decided to try out some of your guys' idea: this will now become a multi-chapter story. With smut in pretty much every chapter. You're welcome!_

_Did you know that every time you favorite/follow/review me or my stories, the email goes straight to my phone in 5 minutes and it vibrates like I have a text? IKR IT'S AWESOME. So during school, I feel it go off and I snicker and go all, 'yessssss!'. I get a lot of weird stares. So just keep that in mind, every time you do something with my stories. :D I love it._

_But listen up, y'all! If any of you have any crazy or cool smutty ideas for me to write up in a later chapter, leave it in a review or PM! I'll get to it, and if I use it, I'll credit you in the beginning of the chapter! ;3_

_Remember, folks, I've got no school for 2 and a half weeks, so don't let me get bored.~_

__Kovi_

* * *

"Come on now, baby." Antonio smirked, tapping the creamy thighs in front of him. "Spread those pretty legs for me."

It had been a week and a half since Antonio found his recently-adopted kitten, transformed into a young boy. At first, it took him a few days to adjust to his new life with this unusual creature, but he could admit – after the first week, everything settled right back down.

Lovino nodded, obeying Antonio's order. He propped his feet up on the kitchen counter, feeling a buzz flow through his body as his cock, drenched with precum, stood high. He closed his eyes as he tipped his head back, feeling three slicked fingers teasing at his exposed entrance.

"Antonio." Lovino mewed pathetically, his shimmering, brown eyes on Antonio. "Please... Hurry..."

"Shh, pet." Antonio hummed, grabbing his own erection with his other hand. He began to stroke himself slowly, watching the reactions from the younger. "We'lll do this my way, understand?"

"O-of course." Lovino whimpered. "Y-yes, master." His cock twitched as it was awarded with a single kiss. "Ah..."

Antonio tried to remember just how he had gotten himself into this situation. He remembered something about going to cook lunch for Lovino and him, but somehow... Well, someone said or did _something_ kinky, because the next thing he knew, Lovino was clutching at him with a flushed face and shaking hands, eager for the sex that only Antonio could give him.

Ears flat with need, Lovino whined when Antonio slowly slid all three of his fingers into his ass.

"Ahhnn..."

Antonio pumped his fingers out and back in, at a steady but unsatisfactory speed. "My, my." He mused. "You feel so tight. How does it feel?"

"Ah-amazing." Lovino leaned his head back. "I-I love it."

Antonio's fingers prodded about, the pads of his digits massaging at the walls. He knew exactly where Lovino's hypersensitive prostate was, but he was in a rather teasing mood today.

"Master, master..." Lovino moaned. "_Please..._"

"What do you want, kitten?" Antonio grinned to him. "Tell me."

"I... It's not enough." Lovino breathed. "Please. Give me more. I want to feel you..."

Antonio merely chuckled, and withdrew his fingers. Lovino squirmed about, his face blushing with embarrassment.

"Let's take care of this first, all right?" Antonio asked him, standing up straight to show off his thick cock, wet at the tip, to Lovino.

"Yes." Lovino nodded eagerly. Wrapping his hands around the base, Lovino opened his mouth to circle his tongue around the head. He then took all that he could deep into his throat, giving a low purr. Antonio gritted his teeth, the vibrations feeling wonderful against his throbbing flesh.

All too happily, Lovino began bobbing his head, massaging the shaft with his hands as he lapped up the tasty precum. He gave the slit a single long, rough lick and Antonio groaned, his hand tugging down on Lovino's hair.

"That's it." Antonio encouraged him. "Keep going."

Lovino pulled off of his cock with a slick 'pop', and he nodded. He tilted his head to the side to lick the sides with flat licks, savoring the flavor of his master. He could feel the dick growing in his hand, and own member was straining for attention.

So Lovino reached down, beginning to rub his thumb over his head, but his mouth never leaving Antonio's.

Antonio was breathing hard now, and he ordered, "Lovi. Deep-throat me. Now."

Without a questioning glance or hesitation, Lovino's mouth engulfed the huge cock, and he could feel the tip press against his throat. Antonio rocked his hips into Lovino's mouth, fucking his mouth with growing speed as the younger's tongue skillfully swirled around and at the top of its head.

"Yessss..." Antonio growled, keeping Lovino's head in place as he felt his climax approaching at a rapid speed. His stomach tightened and twisted pleasurably, and he suddenly groaned. "L-Lovi... I'm close."

Lovino didn't stop. He continued sucking with vigor at the swelling member, determined to make him cum. He wanted to taste it all, every last drop he could get.

Moments later, the hot, sticky cum flooded Lovino's waiting mouth, and Antonio hissed. Lovino swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the deliciously salty fluid, sucking at the tip, trying to catch everything Antonio could give him.

"How was that?" Lovino asked Antonio, looking up with wide, curious eyes and a sweet smile. He licked his lips with a flash of pink tongue, and Antonio grinned at him. "Lovely, as always. You're getting much better."

Lovino's tail twirled in the air happily at the compliment, and he giggled. Antonio raised a hand to scratch behind Lovino's ears, which flickered against his hand softly. The kitten purred happily, nuzzling against his hand.

He kissed Lovino's plump lips passionately, and traced his tongue over them playfully. Lovino parted them quickly, letting Antonio's tongue intertwine with his. Lovi wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, pulling him down toward him.

Antonio, understanding exactly what he wanted, grabbed for his ass. Lovino gasped as he was yanked close to Antonio.

"Master," Lovino's breath was uneven as his face flushed. "Hurry, please."

Antonio wasted no time in reaching for the bottle of lube just a few feet away. He was almost out, he realized. He would have to get more pretty soon.

As he slicked up his cock, Antonio could feel it beginning to get harder with anticipation.

"Want me to prepare you?" Antonio asked him as a precaution. But Lovino shook his head. "Let- let me do it." He beamed.

Antonio blinked. That was certainly not the answer he had expected. But he nodded, and said, "All right."

With a shaky hand, Lovino put three gloved fingers to his own mouth, which he sucked on, coating them with his own spit.

Antonio watched with hungry eyes, and his cock stirred. Lovino then reached between his spread legs, down to his entrance. He pushed in one finger, and he let out a sigh. Shifting a little, he then shoved in his second one.

"Hahn..." Lovino's eyes closed. "The gloves makes it feel so good..."

Antonio swallowed hard as Lovino pulled his fingers apart, and he mewled sofly, his eyes half-lidded. He trembled slightly, and he leaned back against his arm that was propping him up.

"Toni..." Lovino whimpered out, managing to push in his third finger. "See... See this?"

Antonio stared as Lovino stretched out his hole with three fingers, and he could see the fleshy, twitching insides.

"See this? I want you to take this, Toni. This... This is yours." He breathed out. "Come on and claim it."

Antonio growled, and in a sudden movement, he pulled Lovino's fingers from his ass. Lovi gasped with surprise, but his mouth suddenly widened into a loud yell as his asshole was suddenly filled with something much longer, and much, much thicker.

"_Yes!_" Lovino shrieked. "Ooohhh... Yeahhh!" His back arched as Antonio buried himself down to his hilt, who moaned as heavenly muscles clenched down tightly at his dick.

"Wait- wait a s-second!" Lovino gasped as his hole was burned at stretched, and it tried desperately to adjust to the huge girth. Antonio moved his hips back and forth a little, the head of his dick rubbing around the deepest, most sensitive walls inside of his kitten.

Antonio busied himself with licking and nibbling at Lovino's pale neck, doing all that he could to distract himself from the hot, hot pressure of his Lovi. God, how badly he would love to grab his hips, and slam into that hole over and over again, watching him cum with every other thrust. But he had to wait for him to give the okay, otherwise he could be seriously hurt. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Antonio then felt the muscles slacken a little, and he slowly pulled out, drawing out a long moan from the boy underneath him. He pushed back in again, earning himself a small cry.

"Toni..." Lovino panted. "More. Give me more. Give me everything you have."

"Can you take it?" Antonio asked him, pausing for a moment, even as the searing heat screamed for his cock.

"I can take it!" Lovino moaned. "I can take it! Please, give me i-!"

He never finished that sentence. In a single, smooth movement, Antonio's cock pulled out about halfway from Lovino's ass, just to be pounded back into it again in the perfect spot.

"_Nyaaaaaa!_" Lovino screamed, his head tossing back as he came, white cum exploding from his cock. "Yeaahhh! _Oooohhh_, so _**good**__!"_

The tightness of his hole increased incredibly and Antonio groaned in a low tone, beginning to slam his hips against Lovino as fast as he could manage, the head of his throbbing dick bumping against Lovino's prostate with every single thrust.

Lovino's arms gave out, and he cried out as his back hit the counter, but Antonio continued to fuck him with rapid movements. The sound of moans and high-pitched whines filled their ears, which only made Antonio thrust into him, as deeply as he possibly could.

"So... so _full!_" Lovino yowled as his prostate was nudged once again, feeling the insanely hot pleasure scorch his stomach, pumping south to his cock, which was coated in precum. He grabbed for it, letting out a hoarse sigh as he relieved some of the bottled up tension there. He squeezed it a little, feeling the warmth churn deep inside of his stomach.

"So good, Lovi, so good..." Antonio groaned, holding himself up with his hands near Lovino's shoulders. "A-always so _tight_... _Fuck..._"

The words made Lovino blush, and he grasped at his dick again, hoping it would make him feel even better for Antonio's pleasure. He let his fingers rub his slit slowly, seeing his vision go blurry.

"Ooohhh..." He let the lewd sigh slip from his lips. The extreme feeling – too good for words – was overrunning his entire body. Antonio's rock-hard dick, forcing his hole wide open as it jabbed at his prostate with nearly every thrust, and the way Antonio's face had become flushed with sexual need. His lips parted, he could hear how raspy and husky his breath was.

Lovino loved it.

He absolutely _loved _it.

Being so close to this hot, and sexy Spaniard, his hard dick far inside of him as it shook his entire body with every thrust. The way their moans and pants mixed together into one; it was perfect.

Suddenly, a buildup of hot twisting pleasure snapped Lovino from his trance, and he felt the base of cock swell. He knew what was about to happen.

"Ah-Antonio!" He screeched. "C-cumming...!"

"Cum all over me." Antonio ordered with a sadistic laugh. "I want to taste it all. Get it all over my face."

With a final gasp and harsh upward strike to his throbbing prostate, Lovino's cock burst with cum, splattering against Antonio's tan, golden chest and neck. He struggled for a oxygen as his rectum was continued to be pounded and reshaped with every slap of Antonio's hips.

"Hell yes, hell yes..." Lovino whimpered, his voice cracking a little with each thrust. Antonio looked up at him, and his breath was nearly taken away by the sight of him.

Lovino's eyes were bleak and hardly open, his mouth hanging open with salivia dripping down the side. His back still at an angle, Antonio's eyes glittered greedily as he spotted something he had never thought of before – Lovino's cute, pale-pink nipples.

Antonio lowered his head to the right one, which he took into his mouth. The reaction was immediate. Lovino shrieked, his hands clasping behind his head. "A-Antonio...! Ahhh!"

Antonio licked at the hardening flesh, touching the tip experimentally. Under him, Lovino's entire body twitched and shuddered as he cried out.

Antonio's other hand found his left one, and he traced circles around it, making Lovino shrink back at the electrical pleasure jolting through his body. Antonio then gave it a quick pinch, and Lovino gave a sharp yell.

"O-ow..." Lovino whimpered out. "T-Toni..."

Lovino yelped out as Antonio bit down on his right, hard nipple and his left was pinched between long fingers. "No! A-ah! Oww!"

"Does that hurt?" Antonio asked him, feeling his climax approaching quickly. He was so close... Was Lovino?

"A-a little." Lovino moaned, his head lolling back against the counter, his tail twitching side to side. "Ohhh, God..."

_Of course that might hurt,_ Antonio suddenly thought. _He's so damn sensitive... _

"'B-bout to cum, kitten." Antonio released a loud groan as he felt the walls squeeze down against his cock.

"C-can we," Lovino struggled to say. "Ca-can we cum together?"

"Yeah." Antonio gave his breathless agreement. "Ooh, _shit..._" His eyes shut as he felt the fast turning and twisting, seeming to melt in his stomach, and then- white.

The pressure of Lovino's tight ass while he came violently and Antonio's orgasm simultaneously was just fucking _fantastic_.

His vision went blank for a good, full second or so, and through roaring ears, he could hear a far, off-distanced yowl of released pleasure. He could feel wet, hot spurt across his chest again, and his mind was suddenly snapped back to earth.

Lovino was laying in a sprawled out mess of spent sex under him. His eyes glazed over as he breathed heavily, the saliva trickling from his wide-open mouth. His entire body seemed to gleam with sweat. His gorgeous face flushed red with the intensity of the moment, his dick hanging limply between his stocking-covered legs. His cum was painted and flecked across his entire body – reaching from his knees to his even lips. He had cum _so _much...

Antonio was in awe with just how much stamina Lovino had. On a regular day of sex, Lovino could cum up to half a dozen times. Easily.

With every time Antonio came, Lovino would about three or four times. It fascinated Antonio, to be honest, and he found it to be so sexy.

Lovino's hands, limp and unmoving, rested by his head. With every breath he exhaled, he gave a small, unwilling whimper.

Antonio wrapped his arms around the boy protectively, closing his eyes against his chest. "Oh, Lovi." He murmured, the aftermath of the sex draining his energy. "You're so beautiful."

"Hah..." Lovino closed his eyes, but he blushed. Antonio always knew how to say the best things to him.

Antonio pulled away, and, smirking at the sight of his cum seeping out of Lovino's abused hole, he helped him sit up again. Lovino's arms looped around his neck as he slumped forward.

"Master," Lovino said, his voice scratchy from the yelps and mewls. "I... I'm..."

"What is it, Lovi?" Antonio asked, his eyebrows high.

"I'm..." Lovino clutched closer to Antonio. "I'm still so horny, master..."

Antonio grinned. There was something about Lovino that made him so... unpredictable. Here he was, barely awake and sticky, but he still wanted more.

"Then get on your stomach, and let's see what I can do for you." Antonio whispered into his ear before giving it a soft bite. Lovino shivered happily, doing as he was told.

Lovino curled up on the counter, his as toward Antonio. He licked at his lips, not knowing what to expect.

Antonio grabbed for his hips, which he yanked up on. Lovi gasped, extending his arms to balance himself as his ass was pulled up into the perfect view for Antonio's entertainment.

"Master..." Lovino's back arched with frustration. "Something... Please... I'm aching for it..."

Antonio grinned as he caught sight of his dick, swelling at the tip and hardening. But he wouldn't touch it. Not yet.

Antonio lower his mouth into his ass, and gave the gaping hole a single, long lick. Lovino mewled softly, his eyes closing. Antonio did it again with the same reaction.

So Antonio shoved his tongue as deep as he could into the twitching hole, and Lovino's shoulders shook as he fluttered the wide muscle, tasting every part of the kitten he could, loving the way the hot, wet walls pushed against him. No matter what Antonio shoved up there – fingers, tongue, or dick – his amazing asshole would seem to suck it all up as tightly as he could, clutching and holding it in place as Antonio would fuck him over and over again with it.

"Yes... Yes..." Lovino mewed shamelessly, his tail waving about near his knees. "Oh!"

Antonio suddenly removed his mouth, and replaced it with his hand. Not even bothering to relocate the lube, he shoved two fingers into Lovino at once, making him yelp in surprise.

Antonio pushed the digits in as far as they could, and then quickly removed them. Lovino whimpered at the empty feeling, but suddenly mewled as his hole was licked and sucked at again by Antonio's cold, skillful tongue. But suddenly, he felt the mouth leave his ass and the fingers struck into him again. Antonio continued this rhythm, able to taste his own cum in him with every dab of his tongue.

Lovino's claws flexed as he moaned. Antonio's fingertips found his prostate, where he gave a harsh jerk. He yowled out, and his cock overflowed with white pleasure, splattering the counter below him. Another wet intrusion of his tongue, and the fingers again. Antonio twisted his tongue all around the tight, clenching hole, just to pull away and shove three fingers up his ass. Lovino cried out as he was stretched even further without warning, and he rocked his hips against the digits, his body burning with the need.

"Oh, oh..." Lovino cried softly. "Please, Toni... I-I'm ready now... Let me feel you... Haahhn!" He moaned as his prostate was nudged again.

Antonio didn't need to be told twice. He snatched the bottle of lube, and dumped everything that was left onto his cock. He grimaced, hoping that he would remember to get more soon.

Antonio pressed the tip of his leaking tip against Lovino's awaiting entrance, wondering just what would happen if he stalled him for a little.

Lovino rolled his hips back, giving a long, drawled moan as he seemed to absorb the huge organ into his heat. He leaned his head against the counter, knowing he wouldn't have the energy to hold himself up again.

"Ah, hell." Antonio groaned, the sweet warmth slipping further and further into the withering kitten. He mewled loudly, and as Antonio slammed the rest of his length into his ass, cum squirted from the slit of Lovino's bobbing member. This made him tighten so much that Antonio almost came right then.

Antonio didn't give Lovino time to get familiar with the thick shaft he had already felt so many times, so he began thrusting at full speed. Lovino clawed at the smooth marble below him as his prostate was violently slammed against. Drool slipped down his mouth as he screamed, the thick sides of Antonio's dick rubbing against his insides in the best ways, the head pounding against his sweet spot very time.

"Yesss!" Lovino howled, arms wrapping around his stomach as he came again. "Ohhh, _yeaahh!_" The wet, hot spurts streaked themselves against the counter, and his own chest.

Antonio grabbed for his chest, feeling for his adorable nipples. When Lovino gave a loud moan, he knew he had found them. Very carefully, not wanting to hurt him, he rolled one of the hard fleshy buds between two fingers.

Lovino's tail twirled around Antonio's arms as he gave a breathless groan. "Yes!" He mewed loudly. "It's so good, master," He panted. "_So_ good!"

"Tell me how good it is." Antonio ordered him as his thick cock continued to pound into the tiny ass in front of him.

"I-it's amazing!" Lovino yelped. "Oh, _God_, it's so good! I-I can, ahhhn! I can feel it pulling me apart... S-so big... A-and... oohh!" He was rewarded with an especially hard thrust into his prostate. Lovino clutched at his dick as his ass clamped down on the huge cock.

"So big, so big." Lovino rasped out. "It's absolutely _perfect_. I-I can feel my body shiver with every thrust you give me... Rubbing me so good... So talented..."

Antonio hissed, the lewd words ringing in his ears. He was going to cum, and Lovino could sense this. He rolled his hips back on Antonio's dick, back and forth, back and forth, desperate to feel his hot cum drench his insides and claim him.

"Oh, Lovi... _Shit..._" Antonio swore. "You're so good..."

Antonio's cock swelled and cum erupted from the tip, which was still buried deeply into Lovino. Antonio groaned loudly, still thrusting hard into the tight hole, flooding with his essence.

"Yeah, yeah, yeahhh..." Lovino chanted, a low purring arising in his throat.

Antonio pulled up on his legs again, making sure cum poured every area he couldn't reach. Lovino moaned as it seemed to fill his stomach.

Antonio continued his slower thrusts into the kitten, making him moan breathlessly with every one. He felt his dick run dry, and he was finished cumming. He pulled his length from the hole, red with overuse.

Just a split second before Lovino's knees gave out, Antonio wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He turned him around so he could feel the labored breath against his shoulder. Lovino's body relaxed against Antonio's, but he couldn't find the will to move. His mind was blank with satisfaction, and and an involuntary moan fell from his lips as his ass tried to recover from the rough sex.

Lovino's body, slick and shining with sweat, slumped against Antonio, and he closed his eyes.

"And how was _that?_" Antonio smirked, rubbing the child's ears. They flicked weakly against his hand, tickling him lightly.

"Nghh..." Was all Lovino could force out, but Antonio could hear the real answer in there, too.

The exhausted kitten rubbed his cheeks against Antonio's naked chest, adoring the way the sleek, toned muscle felt. Antonio grinned as he rubbed his back slowly, hearing a low purr emitting from Lovino.

Oh, yeah.

Antonio could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Sneak peek: **Bath time.


	3. Turning up the heat

_Here's a riddle for all you cuties: how much does a blond bitch on her motorcycle get fined for going 25 mph over the speed limit? Answer: I dunno, it doesn't say on the ticket ._. I went out on a group motorcycle ride this weekend. Sooo fun. We're hittin all these curvy mountains, right, and the speed limit sign's all: WHOAOMG 15 MPH HERE BITCHES and I'm like, OKAY LEMME SLOW DOWN TO 30!_

_You fellow bikers know what I'm talkin' about, right? When you turn super sharp, super fast and you feel the peg scrape against the road, and you're just like awshit. Right, right? /SHOT/_

_And when we stopped for lunch, I checked ff . net like I always do, and I was all OMGOMGFUCKINGGOD 19 REVIEWS I MUST BE DOING SOMETHING RIGHT. And my lil Strawberry's all, 'the fuck is wrong with you, child?' Heheh. I love my Strawberry._

_Okay. Back to seriousness. I love your guys' ideas, seriously they are awesome xD I love you all. I am definitely getting to them, I just had this one started first, so I wanted to finish it~ :3 Not my best – I'mtiredbarelyawakebutIstillre allywannaupdate so-  
_

_Review, honey? ;D  
_

__Kovi_

* * *

"Lovi! Bath time!"

"I don't wannaaaa!"

"Lovino, come here~."

"Noooo! You can't make me!"

"Stop stalling, the water's going to get cold~!"

"I don't care! I'm not gonna take a bath!" Lovino whined, huddling on the carpet as he clutched the pillow over his head.

Antonio's head popped into the family room where Lovino was trying to hide. "Come on, Lovi! It's just a quick bath!"

"Go away!" Lovino yelped at him, his tail thrashing about frantically. "I don't wanna get wet!"

"You sure didn't mind getting wet last night." Antonio cocked an eyebrow. Lovino just gave an agitated mewl, and Antonio sighed, crouching down next to him. He patted the pillow and said, "Come on, sweetie. We have to get you all cleaned up!"

Antonio tugged the pillow away, and Lovino rolled over onto his back, pawing at his hand as Antonio stroked his head. "See? Your hair feels greasy."

Lovino scowled, turning away.

"Come on~!" Antonio laughed out, beginning to pull Lovino to his feet. "If you're good, we can try out some special toys I got you later tonight!"

Lovino caught Antonio's drift, and he blushed. "W-what?"

T-toys? They had never used toys before.

"If you're good." Antonio winked. "Coming?" He outstretched his hand, and Lovino eagerly grasped onto it, letting Antonio help pull him up.

As Antonio led him to the bathroom, he couldn't help but smirk as he noticed the boy's slight limp as he walked. He had been so hard on the little boy lately, letting his own sexual urges and instincts take over whenever they were together. But Lovino never complained – in fact, he did quite the opposite.

The ways he would purr and mewl loudly, his bright eyes shut as his face flushed with desire. The way his back would arch up against Antonio's body, moaning and rasping out naughty things into his ears...

Antonio shook his head to himself. Now was not the time to think of that! All he was doing was giving Lovino a short, innocent bath as he had taken up the habit of doing. Nothing more.

Lovino sat up on the counter as he extended a single leg toward Antonio. With a nod, Antonio carefully pulled the long stocking down his smooth leg, and he let his fingers brush against each of his toes. Lovino giggled, waving his other foot around happily. Once the stocking was removed, Antonio placed it to the side, and began peeling off the second one.

"You know," Antonio began thoughtfully as he hooked the fabric down his knee. "We should probably get you wearing some decent clothes."

"Huh?" Lovino looked up, confusion hinting in his eyes. "What do you mean? Don't you like what I'm wearing now?"

"Way too much." Antonio admitted with a short laugh. "But if someone were to come over and see you, it would be difficult to explain. Plus, it's going to start getting cold around here as winter sets in."

"Aww..." Lovino sighed sadly as Antonio reached for his hand, and he started untying the laces that bound them to his wrists. "That's too bad. What will I wear, then?"

"I'll go shopping later." Antonio smiled. "But we're going to have to figure out how to hide your tail."

"My tail?" Lovino echoed, twitching the tip for emphasis. "Why? Isn't my tail cute?"

"It's adorable." Antonio slid the leather glove off of his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the smooth, perfect skin there for a moment before continuing, "But other people might not think so."

"... Other people are stupid." Lovino mumbled.

Antonio chucked. "Don't worry. When it's just you and me, you're free to wear anything you like." He paused, kissing his lips, before adding, "Or not wear."

Lovino blushed with a small smile, before jumping off from the counter. Approaching the bathtub, which was filled with hot water, he got in, careful not to spill or trip. Antonio eased him in, and, when Lovino sat down in the tub, the water up to his upper chest, he kneeled down beside him.

Antonio watched as Lovino pushed the water out from his chest, and laughed when it splashed back against him. His tail drifted in the water, occasionally giving a flick or two. He then stretched his legs out into the tub, and began to kick happily.

"Whoa, hey, hey!" Antonio laughed as drops of water splashed up against his shirt. "Let's try keeping the water _inside _the tub, okay?"

"Okay." Lovino beamed up at him.

Antonio grabbed a nearby cup from the edge of the bathtub, which used to scoop up water. He then poured the water on Lovino's head, avoiding his eyes. Lovino tilted his head side to side, feeling the water trickle down his neck and back.

Antonio did this again, this time running his hand through his hair to comb and even it out. Lovino's eyes widened as his fingers touched his curl, and he felt a sudden spike of heat sprinting through his body. Antonio, unaware, continued to pour the water down his hair, starting to scratch lightly at his scalp.

"Mmm..." Lovino tipped his head back as Antonio rubbed around the base of his soft ears. He gave a strangled gasp as his curl was brushed again, and he quickly pressed his knees together.

Antonio frowned a bit, still not knowing what he was doing to the boy. Placing the cup back down, he reached over and poured the light-colored shampoo into his hand. He began massaging it into Lovino's hair, feeling the wet strands of hair slip through his fingers as he worked.

"Can you turn your back toward me?" Antonio asked him.

Lovino nodded slowly, doing as he was told. Now facing the marble wall, he let his eyes slip closed with an inaudible sigh as Antonio lathered up his hair.

Lovino could feel his dick begin to harden as his body pumped blood south. _Again_ Antonio's hand came into contact with his curl, and he squirmed. He reached down, grabbing his swelling cock with one hand. He began stroking the submerged member with his hand, swiping his thumb over the tip.

He whimpered as his belly began twisting up pleasurably, and he froze when he felt the hands at his hair stop. He held his breath, his hand squeezing at his cock anxiously. Did Antonio hear him?

But then he felt the water fall down his head again, and he knew that Antonio was just washing out the shampoo. With a shaky exhale, Lovino began jerking off again, his ears strained for any hint that Antonio knew what he was doing.

But Antonio was humming to himself as he continued washing out the shampoo. With a final cupful of the cooling water, Lovino's hair was clean, free of any bubbles or remaining shampoo.

Lovino shook his head rapidly, sending drops of water everywhere as he tried to dry his hair the best he could and get the water out of his ears. Antonio laughed again, and kissed his neck slowly, hoping to calm him down a little.

Lovino swallowed hard, pressing his ass against the edge of the tub, trying to ease off the growing discomfort in his vital regions.

Antonio took the bar of pale blue soap and washcloth in his hand, and the next thing he knew, Lovino felt the damp cloth against his left shoulder, rubbing slowly.

Lovino was beginning to panic. He was completely hard, and the light, soothing touches Antonio was giving him was making his head go light with lust as it overcame his body. He sighed quietly, his head leaning to his other shoulder as he worked his hand faster at his steadily growing dick.

Antonio massaged both of his shoulders, trying to work out the tense knots he found there. His thumbs digging into the flawless flesh, he smiled as Lovino mewled, drawing his knees up close to his chest.

And then Antonio slipped his hands around Lovino's chest, and, before Lovi could stop him, he lightly pinched his left nipple teasingly.

That little movement, that _tiny _touch - It was too much, and Lovino felt himself snap. He gasped loudly, suddenly covering his mouth with his hand as he hid his reddening face from Antonio's view. He felt himself shiver, and a shudder went up and back down his spine as he came.

Antonio froze, pulling his hands away cautiously. He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he think he knew what just happened. His cock twitched in his pants, and he glanced into the water. Lovino's white cum mixed in with the water, making it nearly invisible.

Lovino cried out suddenly, covering his eyes with his hands. His cock, throbbing with his arousal, was becoming uncomfortable. His ears flattened, ashamed and nervous. What would Antonio think?

Antonio grinned evilly. He removed Lovino's hands from his face, seeing his big, shining eyes. His bottom lip was trembling, and Antonio took the opportunity to kiss him deeply. His warm tongue invaded past Lovino's parted lips, swallowing up the small mew he was given.

Lovino's arms wrapped around his neck, and, pulling away so his mouth was only inches from Antonio's, he whispered, "P-please, master. I... I need you so bad."

Antonio smirked. "How bad?"

"Terribly." Lovino bit his lip as his cock screamed for attention, but he tried to ignore it. "I-I'm so... so hot. My whole body..." He whimpered. "I'm burning up... I need you in me... Please, master. I-I need... _Hahn..._" His head fell back as Antonio's fingers purposely twirled around his curl. "_Please..._"

"Since you begged so prettily." Antonio kissed his jaw, before sucking there lightly. Lovino mewled, small claws desperately trying to pull Antonio's shirt off. His finger found the first button, which he undid hastily.

"So eager~." Antonio plucked his hands away from his collar, standing up straight with a glint in his eye. "Wait just a moment."

As Antonio began strip off his shirt, Lovino whimpered, "I can't wait... Please..."

The pathetic sound made Antonio hissed in frustration as he hurried to remove his jeans as fast as he could. His own dick, fully awake and pressing hard against his pants, was painfully hard.

Lovino reached downward to press a few digits into his awaiting hole, but Antonio growled, "Don't touch yourself."

"But I need-!"

"Patience," Antonio smirked. "Just a moment."

Lovino bit down on his knuckle as Antonio, finally naked of any clothing, climbed in along side him. Luckily, it was a rather big tub, and could easily fit the two of them. Lovino blushed suddenly. "B-but the w-water! It's dirty!"

"I don't care." Antonio grinned. And then, "Come here."

Antonio leaned his back against the cold wall, but the only temperature that could faze him was the searing heat gathering in his groin.

Lovino unhesitatingly shifted to Antonio, his legs tucked on either side of him. Their mouths joining together in a heated kiss, Lovino slipped his hands through Antonio's hair, feeling his erection press against Antonio's stomach.

Antonio snickered to himself. The way Lovino was acting – so flushed and wanting... It was sexy.

"Don't we," Lovino breathed out. "D-don't we need... that... that stuff?"

"I don't keep lube in the bathroom." Antonio grimaced to himself, mentally reminding himself to keep some there next time. "So we'll have to make due. Okay?"

Lovino's face brightened, his eyes glimmering. "Okay~."

Lovi then grasped Antonio's hard-on with his right hand, and began pumping it quickly, letting his thumb smear the precum away from the very tip. Antonio growled, pressing his hands against Lovino's lower back.

"Does master like that?" Lovino leaned forward to lick at Antonio's ear. "Mm... He's getting so hard...~ I can feel it grow in my hands~." He gave a giggle, with an especially hard squeeze.

Antonio gritted his teeth together, and, reaching down Lovino's back with a hand, he pressed two finger tips against Lovino's entrance. Lovino's breath hitched slightly, and he tried to push his hips back, but Antonio took his own time teasing the needy kitten.

"Come on..." Lovino said desperately. Antonio grinned, and then watched as the boy's eyes widened in surprise as he touched four fingers against his hole.

"Think you can take all four?" Antonio smirked. "Without preparation?"

Lovino nodded fervently. "Yes! I can!"

"I don't know~." Antonio gave a mocked sigh. "It's been a couple days since we last did it~."

"I can do it! I can!" Lovino gasped as all four began pushing his ass open. "O-oh..."

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked, stretching his fingers out a little bit. He could feel Lovino's ass contract tightly against his digits, and he briefly wondered if they would fit at all.

"Y-yes!" Lovino clutched at Antonio's chest as the fingers pushed farther into him. "Ohh... God..."

Despite himself, Antonio found himself frowning a little as Lovino's eyes began to well up with tears. It _was_ a tight fit, and it's been a while since they had sex. Maybe he should just-

Lovino wouldn't give him time for thinking twice. He rolled his hips back suddenly, and, before Antonio could stop himself, his fingers slid all the way into his tight, hot hole.

Lovino cried out as the very top of Antonio's middle finger brushed up against his prostate, and his walls tightened.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked him, worried. Lovino could be so impulsive sometimes... He just hoped that he didn't get too carried away.

"_Mmm_..." Lovino's eyes closed as his head rest against Antonio's chest. "M-master... Please... M-move them..."

Unusually a little unsure, Antonio slowly drew his fingers from Lovino's ass about halfway, to push them back in again.

"Faster," Lovino breathed out. "I-it's amazing..."

Those were just the words Antonio was looking for. Uncertainty and doubt were wiped away as he began thrusting those fingers deep into Lovino, making him yelp, and back out again. He beated all four into him as fast as he possibly could, earning himself a strained moan or loud whimper with each one.

"Yes, yes,_ yes..._" Lovino panted. "O-oh_ God_, just like th-th_aaa-! Ohhhh!_"" He mewled loudly as his prostate was struck suddenly, and he cried out, unable to stop the sudden orgasm as his dick erupted thick streams of white into the bathrub water, and it swirled with the warm water.

Lovino struggled for his breath, slightly embarrassed as Antonio slowly removed his fingers. But then, Antonio smiled before kissing him softly, and Lovino complied to his warm, wonderful tongue as it explored and memorized his mouth. Lovino suddenly squeaked when Antonio grabbed for his ass cheeks, giving them a quick squeeze.

Antonio then broke away with a small laugh. "So adorable." He pushed the cheeks together, and Lovino gave another small mew. "Let's see what else you can do, okay?"

Lovino nodded, and, moving his legs, his hand found Antonio's erection. Sitting up a bit more, Lovino pressed the huge head of the cock against his hole, and he slowly pressed it inside.

Lovino gave a low groan of pain as his asshole was stretched open, the hard flesh forcing its way deeper into him. "Ah..."

"There you go..." Antonio pushed on his hips a little, all too needy for the searing pressure on his throbbing dick.

Lovino whimpered, as the water acted as a poor substitute for the lube. He wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck as he ordered himself to go all the way.

The lack of normal preparation was making it hard for the thick muscle to push Lovino open the way it should, and Antonio could feel his asshole clamp down as he lifted his hips a little. Antonio groaned. It felt so good...

Antonio reached up toward Lovino's hair, brushing his fingers through the locks, trying to find...

"Kyaaa~!" Lovino's head fell back as his curl was twisted. His ass loosened for a moment, and Antonio quickly thrust the remaining inches of his dick into that heavenly heat.

Lovino yowled loudly, as his tight hole was tore open, that huge, dripping cock taking its place. His nails dug into Antonio's back, leaving long red marks as he tried to stay still. He squirmed with a long moan as his ass tried to adjust to the enormous size.

"Huge..." Lovino rasped out. "So huge..."

"Fuck, you feel so awesome." Antonio felt suddenly light-headed as all of his blood was pumped straight to his cock. "So awesome..."

Lovino pushed up on his knees, and then back down again, starting his rhythm of slow, testing thrusts as he gave a small whine with each one. Suddenly, his left knee slipped from underneath him, and he yelled out as Antonio's dick was shoved as far as it possibly could. His body trembling with pained lust, he panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Let me do it." Antonio's teeth gritted together as he took a hold of Lovino's slender sides. Before Lovi could even close his mouth again, he began thrusting into his twitching, stretched hole with fast jerks of his hips.

Lovino screamed as his rectum was shoved open, the thick shaft rubbing his inner walls raw. Luckily, the precum from Antonio's dick was making the burning slide sensation easier to bare, and Lovino found himself rocking against the Antonio with each thrust.

"Hahhh! _Yeahhh!_" Lovino cried out as his prostate was jammed with the head of the merciless cock. Cum spewed from his bobbing dick as his entire body shook as Antonio continued pounding into him senseless. His ass clamped down on the abusive organ, and Antonio felt his stomach twist pleasurably.

"_Fuuuck_ yessss!" Lovino moaned, his arm grip on Antonio slackening as he lost control of his movements. Antonio gave a short, haughty laugh. "What was that? Did I hear you _swear?_"

"Fuck me, fuck me, _please..._" Lovino gasped as his prostate was slammed against, and he shrieked as he felt himself cum again. He gripped his dick tightly, and he felt the sticky fluid coat his hand.

"Hot..." He moaned. "So _hot..._"

"G-gonna cum... _shit..._" Antonio groaned loudly, making Lovino tip his head back, his mind cloudy.

"C-cum inside of me," Lovino gasped. "P-please mast-ter! _Ahh!_" His voice cracked as Antonio gave a sudden harsh thrust upward, the heat of his swollen dick stretching open and rubbing the deepest walls inside of him.

Antonio was too lost in his world of heated lust and need to even consider responding to Lovino's plea. He shoved down on Lovino's hips as he thrusted up again, and the heated pleasure boiled up in his stomach one last time before it exploded from his cock. Lovino gave a long mewl as the shots of cum splattered and flooded inside of him, filling him up.

Lovino could feel Antonio's dick softening with every gradually slowing thrust, and he breathed hard, trying to recover from the insane high. He could only manage a feeble 'hgnn...' as Antonio shifted, his cock slipping from his hole.

Antonio's body slumped against the wall as he held onto Lovino, suddenly quite exhausted.

Lovino's backside burned as he clutched at Antonio, and his face reddened as he noticed just how murky the water had become.

"Let's..." Lovino cleared his throat, his voice hoarse. "Let's not do it in the bathtub next time, okay...?"

"Good idea." Antonio laughed tiredly. "Mm..." He pulled the boy a little closer, feeling his flesh, slick with sweat, press against him. "How did you get so turned on in the first place, kitten...? That was kinda random... Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"U-um..." Lovino blushed, his tail twitching. "I-I... I just... My c-curl..."

"... Hm?" Antonio's voice was confused.

"Y-you were touching my curl." Lovino could feel himself begin to shrink back back. "An-and it... felt really good..."

"Ohhh." Antonio said in realization. "I forgot about that. Hmm~." His voice suddenly lowered mischievously. "Good to know~."

Suddenly Antonio gave a yawn, and said, "Well, I guess we'd better get cleaned up... We've gotta go shopping later tonight anyways. That is, if you can still walk."

Lovino flushed, and he stammered, "I-I can...!"

"Or..." Antonio wondered, letting two fingers skim up and down Lovino's back lightly. "We could just stay home and... relax." He sweetened it with a kiss to his ear, but Lovino could hear the real tone in that voice.

Well...

Lovino gave a small smile.

He would just have to save those 'special toys' for some other time.

* * *

**Sneak peek: **Handcuffs and mouth gags have never been so sexy.


	4. Straps, leather, and blindfolds

_HGGGNNN I LOVE LORD OF THE RINGS. I'm doin' a LOTR marathon thingie with my Strawberry as I am writing this :'D We both agree that Pippin and Merry totally remind us of Feli and Lovino. Seriously. Lovi as Merry, just because he's the one with slightly more sense than Pippin. But not **a lot** more. Anyways, this will explain why I will probably use words that are also used in LOTR quite frequently (i.e. Precious) for the lulz! Also guys, why does everyone in those movies sound Irish?_

_(Do I really have to say I don't own LOTR? Seriously?)_

_OMGOMG IT'S FINALLY BONDAAAAAGE! YAY YOU! A bunch of people requested this, such as _**_Loungyi_**_, _**_She Who Wears The Tainted Halo_**_, and a few other anons ;D sooo I thought, what the hell, let's do it._

**Warnings: **Bondage, toys, bit o' S&M (if you're looking for it), foodplay(cuz I can), iceplay(for the hell of it), slight roleplay.

_Errmmm more stuff will be added to this chapter, I promise. ^^' I'm just gonna be gone for a couple of days with my girl so that's why this on was a little rushed. Lo siento ;w;  
_

_Review, pretty pretty please~! Love you ;D  
_

__Kovi_

* * *

Lovino shivered as he heard the sharp _click_ of the handcuffs snapping around his right, and then left wrist. They were then dragged upwards toward the headboard of the bed, and were securely fastened there. He hissed as the hard metal dug into his wrists, but that was the last thing on his mind.

He swallowed hard as trickles of prucum dribbled down his hardening cock, which was straining for attention. He whimpered pitifully as a silky blindfold was slipped around his head and tied. His knees bent up, he tried to move his legs, but quickly remembered that those had already been tied down as well.

He was completely defenseless.

And yet, he found himself with a smirk on his face.

He tensed suddenly as he felt a cold, wet sensation tickle slowly its way down his neck, his chest, and even down to his stomach. He squirmed, wanting to feel more of it. Then, the teasingly-light touched made its way to his left nipple. His body twitching, he cried out as the sensitive flesh was licked at softly.

"M-master..." Lovino whimpered. "P-please... Don't tease m-me."

A low growl was hard, and Lovino yelped as his hardening nipple was given a rather sharp bite.

"We'll do what _I_ want, understand?"

"Ahh... O-of course..." Lovino's head fell back as his master's tongue circled and sucked lightly at his nipple. "Mm..."

Antonio stopped suddenly, and said quietly, "Are you ready?"

"For what, master?" Lovino asked with a shiver. It was much too soon to begin the main event – what did Antonio have in mind?

Another pinch to his nipple, and Lovino's breath hitch.

And then, "Be still."

Lovino's breath was shaky with thrill. The soft mattress underneath him dipped as Antonio leaned over, but Lovino couldn't tell what he was doing. His ears perked for every sound he could pick up, he felt Antonio approach him again.

A slicked-up finger pressed against his exposed entrance, and slid in. Lovino moaned softly, and Antonio sunk in another finger beside the first.

"Yes..." Lovino breathed.

"Quiet." Antonio snapped. "Or you know what will happen."

"O-oh... Yes, master..." Lovino sighed as the fingers slipped from his hole.

And then, Lovino felt a small, hard object pushed up against his hole, and he shrunk back. What was that...?

It was shoved into his hole, and Lovino mewled quietly. "Master..."

"This is new for you, so I'll go easy." A sly smile went unseen. "At first."

And then he felt the vibrations.

Lovino screamed as the device deep inside of him began massaging and rubbing up against his prostate at a rapid speed. His back arched at an almost painful angle as drool slipped from his lips. His head lolling to the side as he moaned, Antonio's lips curved into a wicked smile.

The vibrations sped up as Antonio adjusted the remote.

"Hgnn... _Hahhh!_" Lovino cried out. "Ahh! H-hnn... _Nghh! __**Yessss!**_"

"How do you like that?" Antonio asked in a low tone, sending shivers up and down Lovino's spine.

"Hah...! _Ahh!_" Lovino's hands thrashed, but it was pointless. He was tied tightly in place. "I-I _ahh!_ I-I _love it_, oh, _**God!**_"

Cum spurted from his cock, hot and white, and Lovino's whole body was burning with pleasure. The kitten yowled, the blindfold slipping slightly from his eyes from the intense shake.

Antonio turned the vibrator down, and Lovino trembled as it was removed from his hole. "Hgnn..."

Antonio placed it to the side, leaning forward. Lovino felt his lips against his in a heated kiss, and he quickly responded to it. He rubbed his tongue against Antonio's as their lips parted, and he let out a mew as Antonio's warm tongue roamed though his entire mouth, claiming.

"Master... Master..." Lovino moaned as they parted. "Please..."

"I said not to speak." Antonio growled. "Do you want to be punished?"

Lovino shivered at the harsh words, but before he could do anything else, he felt a tight strap around his wide-open mouth. He mewled, but it was inaudible as the fabric was tied tightly around the back of his head.

And then, a freezing-cold sensation against his belly button made Lovino yelp, and he immediately knew what it was – an ice cube.

The wet, chilled feeling touched lightly down to his private regions, but Antonio decided to save that for a little later. He let two fingers rub soft circles against Lovino's inner thigh, just above his stocking, making goose bumps rise upon his skin.

Weak begs slipped from Lovino's lips, but were muffled by the makeshift gag. His leg twitched as the ice skimmed up the pale flesh there, higher and higher... and then back down again, without any attention to his swelling erection.

Lovino desperately raised his hips as far as they could, his body yearning to be touched again. Antonio's mouth found his other nipple, which he began to dab at with the tip of his tongue as the ice cube swirled in meaningless patterns.

The child withered on the bed, every movement sending tingles throughout his entire body and back down to his cock. He could feel the ice begin to melt slowly against his leg, hip, and stomach – everywhere Antonio teased.

Suddenly, the cold feeling disappeared, and Lovino couldn't help but wonder what was next. Whatever it was, he just hoped he could get the gag off soon... he wanted his master to know just what he was doing to him.

Lovino yelled out when he felt another ice cube prod up against his hole. He tried to move away from the weird feeling, but it was all in vain. Antonio had full control.

"Mmph!" Lovino's eyes squeezed shut, not that Antonio could tell anyways, when the ice cube was slowly pushed into him. He whined as it was shoved all the way inside of him, but he no longer felt the cold. Still, it felt strange to have something so foreign up there.

A third ice cube circled around his asshole, making him clench up tightly. He whimpered as it was pushed inside of him, and he cried out as his body greedily swallowed it up. Water began tricking from his ass, making him cry out.

Antonio chuckled, watching Lovino shiver and shake. His ears flattened against his head as Antonio's hands spread out across his chest and he let his his tongue lap at the naval of his stomach. He mewled again, his breath heavy.

Antonio then decided he wanted to hear those adorable sounds Lovino was letting out. So, sitting up a little, he reached his hands back around Lovino's head to undo the knot there. Tossing away the cloth, he smiled at how plump Lovino's lips looked.

"Tell me what you want." Antonio whispered, his tongue darting out to lick at Lovino's ear lobe.

"I- mmn... I-I want y-you to touch me..." Lovino's face blushed slightly. "Please, master."

"Touch you... here?" Antonio asked softly, skimming his hand down, down to his dripping cock, which he grasped.

"Yes..." Lovino breathed. "Please..."

Antonio flickered his tongue out in a zig-zag pattern back down his body again, and, without warning, he took Lovino's cock into his mouth.

Lovino moaned loudly as the aching flesh was engulfed into that perfectly moist, wet heat. His tongue gave the tip of his dick a series of long, slow licks.

"Ooohh, yes..." Lovino bit down on his lip. "Ooh... More, _please..._"

Suddenly, Antonio's mouth left his cock, and Lovino gave a frustration yell. "No! Please master! I-I-!"

"Shush, kitten." Antonio murmured. "Shush..."

His tone made Lovino shudder, and he felt a single finger being dragged up his chest, stopping every few inches or so to lay a kiss or trace something against his skin.

Lovino's head began to grow light with the suspense Antonio was leaving him with. His finger brushed up against his jaw lightly and up his cheek. The pad of his finger traced against his red bottom lip, and just as Lovino parted them to take it into his mouth, something bigger and softer was pushed past his lips.

Lovino gasped in surprise, and he cautiously chewed the sweet substance. Antonio grinned, and asked, "What is it?"

"It's..." Lovino swallowed, licking his lips to savor the taste. "Is it... a... a strawberry...?"

"Very good." Antonio praised him with a small kiss.

Lovino let out a small 'mmm' as Antonio turned his attention back to his member. He gave it a single, long lick from hilt to head. Lovino desperately wanted to weave his fingers through Antonio's soft hair, wanting to feel his mouth thoroughly sucking him off. But that was not Antonio's plan.

Another flat lick, another moan, and Antonio then decided that he had done enough down there for now.

Lovino withered when Antonio's mouth lowered to his shoulder, where he began placing feather-light kisses. Taking the flawless flesh between his lips and grazing his teeth there, he left a big, dark love mark.

A small whine escaped Lovino as Antonio licked at the reddened flesh. "Toni..."

Lovino's tail curled around Antonio's other hand, and he stroked the soft fur there experimentally as it twisted around his arm.

"Mmmn... Ah..."

Lovino's gloved fingers flexed as he reached to feel more. "Toni... Master..."

"What do you want, precious?" Antonio asked softly, kissing the side of his mouth.

"I... want to see you." Lovino confessed. "Please, master... P-please take off the blindfold..."

Antonio considered his request for a moment, before coming to terms that he, too, wanted to see Lovino's beautiful eyes as they filled with lust. So he slipped the blindfold off of him, and saw his big, gorgeous brown eyes, wide on him.

Lovino's arms once again yanked and pulled at the restrains, and gave an irritated mewl.

"Now, now." Antonio smirked, ghosting his fingers over Lovino's lips. "Let's not be hasty."

"No..." Lovino moaned. "Please, master... _Something..._"

Antonio reached behind him, grabbing for an all-too-familiar bottle. Pouring just enough into his hand, Antonio rubbed the clear substance over four of his fingers, making Lovino's heart pound with anticipation. Would he really use all four?

One finger slid inside of him, and Lovino gave a quiet sigh. Antonio rubbed his indx finger around, exploring everywhere he could with just a single digit. He could feel the melted ice inside of him making him tense up. He then gave small nips and licks to Lovino's flat stomach as he began to push in his second finger.

"Hng..." Lovino's head tipped back as Antonio slowly pulled his fingers apart, stretching his hole open. "Yeah..."

"How do you like that?" Antonio asked him.

"I love it... Ohhh... It's so..." Lovino's head fell back against the pillows as Antonio began pumping his fingers deep inside of him, twisting around a bit before sliding out of him in an unsatisfactory rhythm. "It's so good... Please, another." He pleaded.

Lovino panted a strangled mewl as a third finger prodded against his entrance. "Yes..."

The finger pushed into him, and Lovino moaned loudly as all three stretched him. "Nyaaaa..."

"Mm, so you like that too, huh?" Antonio asked as he pulled the fingers apart as far as they could. Lovino gasped as his asshole was forced wide open. "Yes! _Ohh..._I _do...!_ Please, master! Let me feel you! P-_please!_"

"I'm not done yet." Antonio said simply as he withdrew his fingers from the needy hole. "You will wait."

"I-I'm sorry." Lovino stammered, flushed. "I'm just... so hot." His eyes closed. "I need it..."

Antonio wasn't about to say it, but he needed the other just as badly. His cock was throbbing, wanting to feel Lovino the way he had so many times before. But he, too, had to wait.

The glow of the bedside candle was making Lovino's beautiful skin seem to glow, every feature highlighted. His body trembling with desire, as his face flushed, his legs spread apart as his mouth was slightly open – the perfect image of a needy slut.

Delicious.

Antonio smirked as he reached for another strawberry from a bowl on the nightstand. Taking it between two fingers, he said, "Say 'ah'~."

Lovino blushed as he opened his mouth with a small, "A-ah..."

Antonio pushed the fruit into his mouth again, watching as Lovino bit down on it. He then kissed him deeply, and he could taste the sweetness in his mouth and tongue as Lovino's mouth was dominated. He mewled as Antonio's slender fingers found his nipples again, beginning to rub and roll the nubs.

"Hgnn... Ah..." Lovino's eyes shut as Antonio pinched the right one. The left one was suddenly tugged, and he shrieked at the painful spike of pleasure.

Antonio grinned, pulling away from the twitching kitten. Then, grabbing the bottle of lube again, he poured out and coated his erection with it.

Lovino blushed. It almost looked like Antonio was jerking off. But he knew he wouldn't, not when Lovino was laying here, so submissive for him. Once more, Lovino yanked on his hands, hearing the shrill rattle of handcuffs and chains. He tried pulling up on his ankles, but received only the same thing.

Antonio approached him again, a dark glint in his eyes. Lovino was breathing hard, all to eager to feel that huge cock inside of him.

The head of Antonio's thick erection pressed against Lovino's tight hole, and his hands pulled against the handcuffs. Lovino moaned softly as Antonio pressed into him a little deeper, just to pull back out again.

Lovino mewled loudly. "No! M-master, please!"

He felt the tip prod up against him, and he whined as it was pushed in a little more.

"More, master." Lovino whispered. "Please."

A low growl was heard, and suddenly, the thick shaft was shoved all the way inside of Lovino's twitching, tiny hole, buried to the hilt. Lovino screamed, his head falling back as his eyes shut tightly.

"_**Yes!**_" He screeched. "Oh God, _yesss!_"

The walls squeezed down on Antonio's dick, making him groan with pleasure as the latter's ass tried to adjust to the girth.

"_Ohhh... Yes..._" Lovino moaned, his bound hands and feet twisting and flexing. "Hgnn.. Ahhh!"

Antonio pulled out about halfway out of him, just to thrust back into the searing heat with a slam of his hips again.

Lovino's back arched, and he yelled out loudly as Antonio began thrusting into him at a fast speed. The head struck his prostate with sudden force, and cum splattered Antonio's golden chest above him as he yelped.

Lovino stuggled for breath with each thrust, and his sight grew blurry as his stomach twisted and churned.

"M-more, master, _more!_" Lovino howled, his rectum being reshaped and widened with every pounding of the cock deep inside of him. "_Kyyaaaa!_"

Antonio gripped at Lovino's hips, jamming them against his with every thrust. Lovino yelled out as his deepest insides were torn open, stretched, and rubbed raw. "_Yeahhh! _Ooohh, _more! __**More!**_"

Lovino's mind went fuzzy as he felt himself near his climax again. "Fill me up, master!" He gasped. "Ooh, _God! _Hell yes!" He moaned as his sweet spot was nudged again. "_Hell _yes, _hell _yes...!"

Antonio continued to pound into Lovino's hole, starting to feel his cock swell and throb with the need to release.

"Lovi," He rasped out. "You- you feel so damn _good_, Lovi."

His words rung in Lovino's ears, making him cry out in lust. He wanted so terribly to feel Antonio's soft locks of hair between his fingers, to latch his leg around his waist, to pull him as close aas they possibly could be, but he was completely strapped down.

He hissed at the inability to do anything more, but the thought disappeared from his mind when Antonio panted out, "C-close, Lovi. Oh, _fuck..._"

"M-me t-too!" Lovino spluttered out. "Ah!"

Feeling the hot cum seem to boil up inside of him, Antonio gave a final upward jerk of his hips. Lovino's ass clamped down against his member as he came, the white streams coating his own chest and stomach. The feeling was too good, and Antonio tipped over the edge. He drew in a fast, shuddering breath as he came deep, deep inside of Lovino.

The warm fluid filled Lovino to the brim and his dark eyes seemed to glaze over with satisfaction as the shots continued with each gradually slowing thrust.

"Hnnng..." Lovino's eyes slipped closed as his entire body went limp. Antonio pulled out from him completely, watching with a sly grin as his own semen trickled from Lovino's abused, gaping hole. He reached up to unfasten Lovino's hands from the headboard, earning himself an appreciative murmur from his kitten.

Once finished undoing the knots that tied Lovino's ankles to the bed, Lovi curled up beside Antonio, exhausted and drained of energy. Laying back against the bed, Antonio closed his eyes, letting the quiet purring sounds lull him to sleep.

- – - – -

"Oohh... Mm, yeah... Right there... Yeahhh..."

Lovino sighed contently as Antonio's hands rubbed into his shoulder. He rested his cheek against his arm as he gave another moan. "Mmn... Little lower."

Antonio grinned as he lowered his hands a bit, his slender fingers massaging the tense muscles there. He shifted his legs that were resting on either side of Lovino, and asked, "How did I get talked into doing this again?"

"Mm... Because it was your idea to tie me up." Lovino's tail curled and twisted about happily, flicking Antonio's bare back playfully. "And it wasn't very comfortable, you should know."

"I'm sorry." Antonio winced, his hands traveling upwards to his shoulders, where he began kneading gently. "But it was fun."

"Of course it was~! It's _always_ fun." Lovino giggled, waving his feet. "It just strains my back to have to lay like that for so long."

He reached over to the bowl of leftover strawberries. Plucking the biggest one, he popped it into his mouth with a laugh. "I liked the strawberry idea, too! When did you even get these?"

"Eh... Yesterday?"

Lovino pouted. "Next time you get them, tell me~! They're good!"

"Have you ever tried a tomato?" Antonio grinned, lightly skimming his hands over Lovino's naked back, over his shoulder blades and spine. "_Those _are delicious~."

Lovino shook his head. "Nope! Maybe we can get some later!"

Antonio leaned forward to kiss his ear, earning a small shiver. "Definitely. Maybe I should come up with a little... game for them?"

Lovino blushed as he hid his face from Antonio, who just laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Sneak peek: **Lovino gives a whole new meaning to telephone sex.


	5. New meaning to telephone sex

_Okay, okaaaayyyyy. Before you get all mad at me, just remember what the last chapter's sneak peek said- a **whole new meaning.** Okay? Got that? So no, it's probably not exactly the telephone sex you were expecting! MWAHAHAHA._

_Lulz on me._

_DRINKS ALL AROUND._

_ANYWAYS! I had sooo much fun writing dis shit. Thanks for sticking with me while these chapters get weirder and weirder :'D YAY! And omg. You guys. The ending of this. HHNNGGG. You're welcome. The next chapter will pick up where this one left of, so don't be sad. :3_

_You guys sould know I stayed up allllll niiiiight finishing this chapter up. Drowned myself with those monster energy drinks and told it IM GONNA DO YOU ALL NIGHT, BITCH and I DID! So you're also welcome for that, too. Oh, yeah. And sorry for the weird ' uses. My quotation marks weren't... working, as weird as that sounds. So... Yeah. Until I can get that figure out, just bare with me._

_Hnnggg review and I will love you foreverrrrr :D I love reviews. They are yummier than French toast. Also, feel free to request anything ya like!_

__Kovi_

* * *

'Lovi,' Antonio tried for what seemed to be the hundredth time that afternoon. 'Please finish your lunch. Vegetables are good for you!'

'I don't wanna eat them!' Lovino exclaimed, pushing his plate away. "And you can't make me!'

'Lovino, please?' Antonio ran a hand over his face, leaning forward against the kitchen table. 'Just eat... three carrots, okay?'

'No!' Lovino shook his head. 'I hate them!' He turned to Antonio, an adorable pout on his face. 'Gimme tomatoes! I'll eat tomatoes!'

Antonio gave a tired laugh, petting his hair. 'We ran out yesterday, sweetie. Remember?'

It had been a long day at work for Antonio today – again. He got home just in time to make Lovino his lunch, but he was too exhausted to try and make him eat. What he really wanted to do was change into some comfy clothes and collapse on his bed, with Lovino curled up beside him, and sleep away the rest of the afternoon. But it seems like that might not be possible today.

'Whatever!' Lovino huffed adorably, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Toni, I'm not gonna eat them!'

Antonio opened his mouth to reply, but was suddenly cut off by a sharp vibrating sound from his pocket. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, and was a little surprised to see who it was from.

'Lovi, be good at eat your food.' Antonio told him, standing up. 'I've got a call.'

Lovino just mumbled something inaudible as Antonio took a seat at a couch in the connected family room. Raising his phone to his ear, he said, 'Hey there, Francis.'

_'Bonjour, Antonio!'_ Came an excited voice. '_How are you this fine afternoon? My, it's been forever since we've last spoken!'_

Antonio chuckled, watching as Lovino, apparently not about to finish up his carrots, stood up. But before he could scold him, he paced over to Antonio, sitting down next to him.

'It has been a while,' Antonio agreed. 'What have you been up to lately?'

_'Oh, nothing really! Just the usual. Gilbert and I just got lunch, and we decided to call and see if you were doing anything today!'_

Antonio thought for a moment, and Lovino began nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder affectionately. 'I think I'm free... Yeah, I should be. What do you guys have in mind?'

_'We were thinking we could just come over to your place for a movie or something~. What do you say?'_

'Er... My place...?' Antonio echoed. 'I'm not sure...'

Lovino shifted his leg over Antonio, now sitting on his lap. His cheeks puffed up from the lack of attention as Antonio merely smiled at him.

_'Oh... Why not?'_ Francis sounded a little surprised.

'Oh, y'know...' Antonio froze when Lovino's fingers reached for the top button of his shirt. 'Um... Yeah. Like, my house is kind of a mess right now.'

_'Ohonhon! Having fun without me, are you? Did __notre cher__ Esteban come over~?'_

Antonio could hear the teasing hint in his voice, making his face flush a little. 'No! He's got a girlfriend now! And- and that's beside the point!'

_'Then tell me, what _is_ the point?'_

'Um... I... Mm...' Antonio's eyes slipped closed as Lovino began kissing down from his jaw, suckling at his neck.

_'Antonio...? You there...?'_

'Oh. Um, yeah. I, well...' Antonio coughed. 'Yeah. So the thing is, my place isn't really the best to have people over right now.'

Antonio ran a hand through Lovino's hair as he nipped at his ear playfully.

_'Oh, that is disappointing. You know, Gilbert tried calling you a couple of days ago, but we couldn't reach you.'_

The curious tone in Francis' voice made Antonio know he wanted an explanation.

'Um. When?' Antonio frowned, trying to think of what he was doing.

_'About three days ago. Around five or so. There was a midnight showing of that movie Gilbert had been obsessing over for the past month, and he wanted to drag you along, too.'_

Antonio was stunned in realization. He had been with Lovino at that time.

'Oh... Darn.' Antonio gave a strained laugh as Lovino began kissing at his neck, savoring the tan skin with his tongue. 'Guess my phone was dead.'

Francis sighed, and then, '_I suppose so. Oh! But you'd never believe who invited us over for lunch yesterday!'_

'Um.. Who...?' Antonio gritted his teeth as Lovino bit down gently against his exposed collar bone, small shivers running up his spine. His breath hitched when Lovino's hands traveled down to his jeans. Lithe fingers toyed at the zipper.

As Francis began speaking happily about his _Angleterre, _Antonio found himself barely even listening as Lovino moved to the side of the couch again, and undid the button and zipper of his pants. Pulling his jeans down a little, Antonio saw him smirk at the elder's lack of boxers.

'Oh, haha... Nice.' Antonio closed his eyes when Lovino grasped Antonio's member, beginning to pump it with long, lazy strokes.

_'Er... You know what I just said, right?'_ Francis asked skeptically.

'Um.' Antonio's eyes opened again. 'What...?'

_'I said that Arthur tried inviting me over for lunch today!'_ Francis gave a short laugh. _'Isn't that so funny?'_

'Shit,' Antonio swore under his breath when Lovino gave his cock a single long lick, before taking it into his hands again.

_'Antonio...?'_

'O-oh!' Antonio's face flushed a little. 'Right. Ahaha. That's funny.'

_'Indeed... Are you sure you're all right? You sound a little... distracted.'_

'Um... I'm fine. I'm just... A little...'

Lovino's tail waved about happily as his thumb smeared precum from the tip of his growing erection, his other hand rubbing at the shaft.

_'Are you feeling well? I- hey, Gilbert, leave me alone! I'm speaking with Antonio!'_

Despite himself, Antonio grinned, but suddenly covered his mouth with his hand when Lovino took his cock into his mouth. 'Mmph...!'

_'Sorry, Toni, I'm back!' _Antonio heard a cheerful laugh. _'Anyways! How about we come over this Friday at about, say... two?'_

'F-Friday?' Antonio repeated, his free hand yanking down on Lovino's head as the younger took his erection into his mouth, sucking with vigor.

_'Yes! The fifth. That should give you enough time to clean up a little right?' _Francis chuckled. _'That is, if you're still not busy.'_

'N-no. Friday. Sounds good.' Antonio breathed out. Lovino's tongue swirled around the head of his dick, lapping up dribbled of precum.

_'Wonderful! We'll both be over, if that's fine by you. Gilbert won't shut up about coming to see you.'_

Antonio gave a short laugh as Lovino began eagerly licking at the sides of Antonio's cock. He stifled a groan as he squeezed the hilt of it gently.

'S-sounds like him alright.' Antonio agreed.

_'Oh, yes! I almost forgot to ask! How is that young cat of yours doing?'_

Antonio blinked, frozen. Lovino glanced up at him, but continued sucking at his swelling member.

'Er, great, actually!' Antonio cleared his throat. 'Yeah. There's something I kinda wanna tell you, by the way.'

_'About Lovino?'_

'Yeah.'

'Master's getting so hard.' Lovino murmured, tracing circles around the thick head of Antonio's dick. 'So big~.'

'Lovino,' Antonio hissed. 'Don't. Not right now.'

'But why? It's so obvious that master likes this... Mm...' Lovino kissed the wet tip.

_'What is it?' _Francis asked. Antonio could hear Gilbert yelling something from across the line, and Francis laughed. _'No, really, Antonio, tell me.'_

'You're... probably not going to believe me.' Antonio said, gripping Lovino's soft locks once more as he began deep-throating him.

_'Tell me.' _Antonio could practically see Francis shrug. _'I'll understand.'_

'Probably not.' Antonio leaned his head back against the couch as he said weakly, 'No, wait... Lovi...'

_'Gilbert, one minute, please!'_ Antonio heard the annoyed voice at a slightly distance. '_I'm so sorry. What were you saying?'_

'Well,' Antonio struggled to begin. 'I, uh... I came home one day to see Lovino... sort of, well...'

_'Lovino...? What was he doing?'_

'He was... er...' Lovino began massaging the hilt of his cock in his hands, creating a mind-numbing pleasure for Antonio. 'He... He, well... He wasn't... he wasn't a cat anymore.'

_'You're not making much sense.' _Francis said slowly, as if trying to figure out what he really meant. _'What do you mean, not a cat?'_

'Arthur did s-something... and, well... he's a human now.' Antonio finished lamely, cutting off with a muffled groan as he began to feel himself need to release. Lovino, who now understood what the two were speaking of, was determined to make him cum.

_'He's... Wait. Arthur transformed a cat into a **human**?' _Francis echoed. _'How in the world...? Oh.'_ His voice flattened suddenly. _'Right. His... magic, or whatever.'_

'I didn't think that was real!' Antonio exclaimed, staring in near disbelief as Lovino reached a hand down to his ass. He slipped two of his fingers inside of his hole, and he gave a small whimper.

_'Well... If what you say is true... And your... **cat**... was suddenly turned into a human...'_

'… You don't believe me, do you?'

_'I wouldn't go that far. Firstly, how do you know it was Arthur?'_

'He told me.' Antonio replied. 'Lovino told me.'

_'Lovino spoke? English?'_

'No, Italian.' Antonio snapped sarcastically. He suddenly covered the mouthpiece of the phone as he groaned. Clamping a hand over his mouth, his eyes shut as he felt himself cum into Lovino's eager mouth.

_'Sorry, sorry. Well...'_ Francis gave a rather dark laugh, and Antonio had a feeling he knew what he was about to ask.

_'Is he... Ohonhon... If I may... sexy?'_

'Very.' Antonio responded faintly. Lovino's ears perked slightly, his cheeks blushing slightly. Antonio flashed him a quick grin before Lovino began lapping at his hard-on with, tasting and swallowing the leftover cum.

_'Ohonohon! I am suddenly **quite** eager to meet this new Lovino of yours!'_

'I'm not sharing!' Antonio exclaimed suddenly. His eyes widened suddenly at the stupidity of his sentence. 'Oh, hell.'

_'**Sharing?**' _Francis crackled evilly. _'Oh, **my!** What **have** you been doing, dearest Antonio, with this new boy of yours?'_

'Oh, my God.' Antonio smacked his hand to his forehead.

_'So tell me!'_ Francis snickered. _'What is he like? What sort of, well... **lover** is he like?'_

'He-' Antonio cut off suddenly. Lover? Lovino was most certainly not his lover. There was no _love_ involved! It was just sex!

Lovino's hot mouth engulfed his throbbing dick, and Antonio hissed.

_'He...?' _Francis prompted.

'Well... If you want to get the general idea...' Antonio began weakly. '… He's giving me a blowjob as we speak.'

There was a sharp clatter of metal hitting tile, and off-distance shouts and laughter. Antonio blinked in confusion, but then suddenly heard over the phone, _'Hey, hey! What's goin on?'_

'Gilbert?' Antonio asked, as Lovino sat up again, kissing his cheek.

_'Yeah, bro, the one and only! Hey, what did you just tell Francis? He's laughing like a fucking lunatic over here. Also, I think his nose is bleeding.'_

Lovino leaned back against the couch, his ass now exposed to Antonio's gaze. His face flushed a little, Lovino stuck three fingers into his own mouth.

'Oh. Ahhm...'

Lovino mewled softly as he pushed all three into his asshole, and he squirmed a little. Antonio felt his mouth run dry and blood began pumping south.

_'He keeps saying something about a... uh... Hold on. What was that, Francis?'_

Lovino began stretching himself open with his fingers, and he moaned quietly as his tipped his head back. 'Nyaaaa... Mmn...'

_'Eh, never mind. I can't understand a word he's saying right now. Kesesesese! But really, Toni, what did you tell him? OH! I almost forgot! Hey, have you seen that new bar that just opened up by my place? We should totally go get wasted there tonight!'_

Antonio watched as Lovino reached underneath the couch, his tail flickering about, and he retrieved the familiar bottle. Antonio's face heated up as Lovino poured the liquid into his hands, and, snapping the cap back on the bottle, he began coating his rock-hard dick with it.

'Wait, Lovi.' Antonio started hoarsely. 'Y-you shouldn't...'

'It's too late to stop now, isn't it?' Lovino asked with a bright smile.

_'Er... Hellooooo? Earth to Antonio. Hey, you there?'_

Antonio could have sworn Francis' insane laughter in the back round just grew louder.

'Sorry, sorry...! I was just, um. Anyways. Yeah, so... New bar, eh?'

Lovino sat up on his knees again, and, with a smile that was far too innocent for the situation, he shifted back into his original position, his dark eyes glinting mischievously. Before Antonio could even open his mouth, Lovino took his member in his hands again, pressing the head against his hastily prepared hole.

_'Yeah! It, like, just opened up about a week ago. I haven't been there yet, but I heard the staff is smokin'!'_

'Mmnn...' Lovino sighed as his knees bent slightly, the first couple of inches engulfed into his tight heat. Antonio ground his teeth together, his other hand gripping Lovinos hip, doing all that he could to prevent himself from slamming the boy down.

'S-staff?' Antonio struggled out. 'What-what do you mean?'

Lovino's hot insides clenched down, swallowing up Antonio's dick as he lowered himself down further. His head fell back as his eyes slipped closed, and Antonio quickly slapped his hand over Lovino's mouth before a long moan fell from his lips.

_'Y'know, the staff? People that work there?' _Gilbert asked him. _'Apparently the girls wear those cute mini shorts and those tight shirts that make their boobs look really big! Sounds awesome, am I right?'_

Antonio's cock was shoved all the way deep inside of Lovino, and he winced at the inability to move on his own. Lovino's trembling hand reached up for Antonio's, gripping it tightly as he lifted himself up a little.

'H-hah... N-nice...' Antonio stuttered as the his cock was pushed all the way inside of Lovino, forcing his tight walls wide open. Antonio moved his hand from his kitten's mouth, to his ass, where he gave a firm squeeze.

Lovino yelped loudly, biting down on his hand as his prostate was jabbed. Antonio held his breath as Lovino's insides clamped down on his pulsing cock.

_'Yeah, man! I heard the music there is pretty fuckin' amazing, too. It's all-around awesome, just sayin'.'_

'Th-that does sound pretty fun.' Antonio agreed, his eyes widening suddenly as Lovino's muscles contracted with the searing pressure, and Lovino's cheeks went red as he held back a loud yowl as he came. The hot, pearly cum spurted from his cock as he wrapped his other arm around his stomach.

_'Francis keeps saying something about a cat,' _Gilbert noted all-too casually. _'But I still can't really understand him. Hey, Francis, there are tissues in the other room... You're gonna get blood everywhere. I'M BACK. So, anyways, what **did** you tell him?'_

Cum stained on Antonio's shirt, Lovino's half-lidded eyes glimmering as he continued rocking his hips back and forth against Antonio's hard cock, the head pounding against his prostate with nearly every thrust.

Antonio's hand grew damp with perspiration as he desperately tried to think of an answer for Gilbert.

'O-oh... You know... Francis is always getting the w-wrong ideas about everything.' Antonio forced a laugh.

_'Keseseses! True that! Aw man, funny shit. Well, that's why we keep him around.'_

'So-' Antonio's hand dug into Lovino's side as he felt his stomach twisting with the need to cum. 'How... How was th-that movie you saw?'

_'Movie? What movie?'_

Lovino's skin glistened slightly with sweat as he panted, keeping his hand firmly over his mouth, muffling whimpers and mewls.

'F-Francis said you saw a movie.' Antonio struggled. 'How was it?'

_'Ooohhh, **that** movie! Yeah, that was neat! But not as awesome as me, of course! Kesesese!'_

Antonio raised a hand, tweaking Lovino's erect nipple. The kitten screeched at the spike of arousement, his eyes bolting open in shock.

_'HAHAHA, what the hell was that?'_ Gilbert laughed loudly. _'Did you step on Lovino's tail or something?'_

Antonio's body froze, and Lovino gave a long, throaty whine as he felt himself near his climax again. 'Master, master...' He moaned. '_Oohh_...'

_'… Toni? ... Tell me I didn't hear what I think I just heard.'_

'You... didn't.'

Antonio groaned as his cock twitched, and he felt the melted pleasure erupt from the tip as he came, deep inside of Lovino. Tears of overwhelming pleasure ran down Lovino's cheeks as he came again, teeth sinking into his palm as he tried to be silent. His body shook as he orgasmed, his ears roared as his dick splattered and frosted his naked chest with hot cum.

_'… Toni?'_

Gilbert's voice seemed to have gone blank, and Antonio swallowed with difficulty. 'Sorry.'

_'I... I gotta go.' _Gilbert said awkwardly. _'Francis told me that we're going somewhere later this afternoon and... yeah. Wait, what?'_ Antonio could hear him speaking to Francis. _'Hold on... His cat **what**?'_

Antonio hung up. He dropped the phone from his hand as he stared forward. Lovino, face blushing, and lips parted slightly, was watching with increasing anxiety.

'M-master...?'

Lovino yelped out suddenly as he was tackled to the couch, Antonio pressing against him as he felt his lips against his in a heat kiss. 'Mm!'

'You sly little slut.' Antonio grinned at him wickedly before kissing him deeply again, their tongues battling for dominance for a moment, before Lovino moaned.

'You couldn't even wait until I got off the phone, could you?'

'N-no,' Lovino gasped out, his lips kiss-swollen as he looped his arms around Antonio's neck. 'I-I couldn't! Please, master!'

'Please what?' Antonio growled darkly as Lovino's legs latched around his waist.

'Fuck me, master, _please!_' Lovino yelled out, his body quaking.

Antonio needed no further invitation. Without warning, he plunged straight into Lovino's tight ass, and the scream he received filled his ears. He began thrusting his hips at a rapid speed, and Lovino's head tossed back as he howled, the deepest and most sensitive parts of him being shoved open again and again, faster and faster with that huge, merciless cock.

'Yes, yes_, yes!' _Lovino yelled, his legs slipping from Antonio's waist. 'Oooohhh, _yeaahhh!_'

'So _damn_ tight,' Antonio hissed, yanking up on Lovino's hips, penetrating him even deeper.

'_Hahhnnn!_ Kyaaaa~! M-master, _master!_' Lovino wailed out. 'I-it's so _good_, master! _Ahh!'_

Antonio gave a dark chuckle as he saw one of Lovino's hands travel south, but instead of grabbing for his own dripping cock, he tried shoving two of his own fingers into his ass, which was still being abused.

'You want it rougher, eh?' Antonio asked him, his breath heavy with lust.

'Stretch me...' Lovino moaned, his eyes slipping closed. 'Stretch me so wide.. _please..._ Oohhh!'

Antonio groaned as Lovino's ass seemed to suck his cock in further inside of him, and did as he was so prettily begged. He pushed two of his own fingers into him, earning himself a loud yowl as he scissored them apart.

_'Yesss...! _Oohhh, _God...!'_ Lovino's back arched as Antonio prodded and nudged against his prostate with those fingers. '_Nyaaaa~!_'

Lovino shuddered as thick, white ropes of cum splurted from his cock, and he cried out loudly as Antonio thrusted into him at a faster pace, reshaping his rectum with every single one.

Suddenly, Lovino's eyes widened. 'T-T-Toni,' He gasped. 'D-did you hear th-that?'

'Hear what?' Antonio panted. 'I didn't hear anything.'

'I... I c-could have s-sworn I just h-heard- _ahhh!_' Lovino shrieked as Antonio gave a particularly hard upwards jerk.

'Don't worry about it.' Antonio groaned lowly. 'It was probably... just the couch.'

'O-okay...' Lovino squeaked suddenly when Antonio took his nipple into his mouth. His hands flew to the back of his head, tangling themselves into Antonio's hair. Remembering just how highly sensitive the buds were, Antonio circled his tongue around one, kissing it lightly.

'Hnn!' Lovin's eyes shut as jolts of electrical pleasure sprinted up and back down his spine again. 'Ahh!'

'… Guess you weren't kiddin' me, Francis.'

Antonio's entire body froze at the slightly surprised voice. His head shot up in terrified disbelief, suddenly meeting the gaze of a familiar albino and blonde as they stood in the doorway. Gilbert was watching with a grin on his face, his hands on his hips as Francis held a tissue to his nose, his eyes gleaming. Lovino tipped his head back against the couch to see the two young men upside-down, and his head tilted.

'… Nya?'

* * *

**Sneak peek: **The Boss and his bitch.


	6. The Boss and his Bitch

_GUESS WHAT. THIS REQUEST WAS HNNGG FUCKING GENIUS. Animelover189 wanted some sort of Boss/Secretary porn, and that is seriously one of - if not the best - request I've ever gotten. In mah life. Just sayin'. I'm so sorry it was so goddamn late. I really, REALLY am. ;-; My parents are in the process of getting a divorce, and it's just been real difficult. Meh._

_Anyways... I didn't really give Antonio a job... Um... So please use your vivid imagination. I mean, if you've got an idea, feel free to lemme know, because their will most likely be a couple more office scenes. You'll see what I mean later~ ^-^_

_For once, the smut scene isn't the main event in this chapter. What the fuck, me._

_OH MAH FUKIN LAWD. FANART? ZEPHYR IS DIS TRUE? ?_

_;_; I love you all. I really do._

_Real quick~ you guys know you can add me on Skype, right? :3 My account's Iostry~ I like meeting new people~_

_Beginning has BTT. Then weird time-skip. Then slightly rushed ending. (well technically, this is sort of a quickie...)_

__Kovi_

* * *

"Damn, isn't he just the cutest thing ever!"

_Thud thud thud._

"I know~ Antonio, I cannot _believe _how you have managed to keep such an adorable pet all to yourself!"

_Thud thud thud._

"Hey, think if I get on good terms with Arthur again, he'll make me one?"

_Thud thud thud._

"Hm... Maybe. I'll have to ask him, too~!"

_Thud thud thud._

"Nya~?"

_Thud thud thud._

"Aww...!"

_Thud thud... thud._

"Guys... I have a headache."

"Yes," Francis sighed, glancing to his watch. "That tends to happen when you slam your head against the wall for ten consecutive minutes."

Antonio groaned, banging his forehead against the wall one last time with a final _thud._

"I can't believe you two!" He then exclaimed, turning to Gilbert and Francis, who were both sitting next to Lovino. The kitten's cheeks were dusty pink from the constant gushing attention he had been receiving from both of them. His ears flickered slightly, bashful eyes glancing upwards.

"You said you would come over this _Friday!_" Antonio continued. "At _two! _What the hell?"

"Mon ami, it _is_ Friday." Francis chuckled. "And check the time."

"But you- you said the _fifth!_"

"It is the fifth." Gilbert offered.

"... I hate you."

"Awww, I absolutely love his ears!" Francis laughed. "Look how shy he's being!"

Lovino blushed, the blanket around his shoulders slipping a little. Antonio had insisted that he should try to cover himself up the best he could when Francis and Gilbert were here, but no one seemed to really notice.

"Guys, you should really leave." Antonio sighed. "This is just plain weird."

"Oh, please, it's not the first time I've walked into you having sex." Francis waved his hand dismissively. "And it's certainly not the last."

"... That's just wrong."

"Kesesese!"

Lovino's tail waved about, and he suddenly gave a yawn. His head bowed as he rubbed at his eyes. His ears flattened and he tucked his legs closer to himself.

"Are you tired?" Gilbert grinned at him. "Damn, aren't you just adorable!"

"Was Antonio too rough, kitten?" Francis cooed. "Aw..."

"Was not!" Antonio snapped. "Damn you!"

"How many rounds didja get in?" Gilbert snickered. "Three? Four?"

"Only two!" Antonio said defensively. And then, "No! One and a _half! _Because_ someone_ thought it would be a good idea to walk in here without permission!"

"The door was unlocked," Francis said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"... Damn it. How did I manage to forget to lock my door?"

"Beats me." Gilbert shrugged. Then he wrapped an arm around Lovino, and said with a grin, "Wanna sleep on my lap?"

"No, my lap!" Francis protested, grabbing for Lovino's arm. Lovi bit his lip, his eyes growing wide. "N-nya...?"

"No, mine!" Gilbert snapped, pulling on Lovino slightly. "I asked first!"

"Who cares? He likes me the most!"

"Does not! He never said that!"

"It's obvious!"

"Fuck off!"

"Guys! You're scaring Lovino!"

Francis and Gilbert looked to Lovino, whose bottom lip was quivering as his eyes welled up with nervous tears.

"Look what you've done, Francis!" Gilbert pointed a finger to his friend. "You got him all freaked out!"

"What _I _did?" Francis yelped. "I didn't to anything!"

"Why don't you choose, Lovi?" Gilbert suggested.

Lovino turned to Antonio, his eyes big and shimmering, and held out his arms. "T-Toni..." He said softly.

"Awww!" Francis clasped a hand over his mouth. "So precious!"

Antonio scooped the younger in his arms, and Lovino nestled against his chest tiredly. Antonio sat down at the other couch, and Lovi curled up on him, his head leaning against his shoulder.

As Gilbert continued to stare at Lovino, making Lovino glance away uneasily. Francis then asked Antonio, "So how long has he been like this?"

"Almost three weeks." Antonio replied, stroking Lovino's hair as his eyes slipped closed.

"Does he have his own room, or...?"

"He's been... sleeping with me." Antonio admitted. "In my room."

"How nice." Francis smirked. "So, then... How often do you two... Ohonhon... have se-"

"Three or four times a week." Antonio said loudly, cutting him off. "If you _must_ know."

Lovino's ears twitched slightly, but he didn't move. He let out a small sigh as his body relaxed against Antonio's. He let out a small 'mmn...' as Antonio slipped his arm around his waist.

"Oh, now I want one." Francis sighed, leaning his cheek against his hand.

"I don't even know why Arthur did that," Antonio told him. "I just came home to see him like this."

Antonio reached over to tuck the blanket around Lovino's body, and he began to purr contently. Antonio added, "But I'm not complaining."

"Y'know," Gilbert glanced to his cell phone, checking the time. "I've gotta get going. I'm meeting the bro and some other guys at the bar soon, so, yeah." He looked back up to Antonio. "You wanna come?"

Antonio shook his head. "No, I'll sit this one out. But if you need a ride back, just call me, okay?"

Gilbert and Francis stood up, and Lovino drowsily crawled off of Antonio so he could see his friends out. He snuggled back against the couch as Antonio got to his feet.

"And, guys? Next time you guys decide to come over, ring the doorbell or something." Antonio told the two as they approached the front door. "Seriously. It's as basic as knocking before entering someone's bedroom."

"Ohonhon... Still remember that little episode, do we?"

"... Get out."

– - – -

Lovino's eyes fluttered open as he awoke by movement next to him. He yawned, arching his back as he stretched. He reached around blindly for Antonio, frowning when he couldn't find him. He sat up, his tail curling around his feet as he yawned once more.

And then he heard, "Hello...?"

Lovino looked to his right to see Antonio laying on his stomach across the bed, his hair messy and eyes cloudy with sleep as he held his cell phone to his ear.

He ran a hand through his hair as he asked, "Femke...?"

Lovino raised a single hand to trace his finger lightly across Antonio's bare shoulders and back, wondering what time it was. He guessed about seven or so in the morning; about the time Antonio would get up to get ready for work.

"No, it's fine... What is it?" Antonio asked sleepily. And then, "Oh... Oh, okay."

Lovino blinked, curious as to what Antonio heard.

"Gotcha... No problem. I can find someone to fill in – don't worry about it. You get some rest now, okay?"

After a couple more minutes, Antonio hung up. He then groaned miserably, pressing the pillow to his face.

"Who was that?" Lovino asked him.

"A friend of mine." Antonio responded, his voice muffled. "She works as a secretary at my job."

"Why do you sound so sad?" Lovino pondered.

"She just told me she's sick... She won't be able to make it to work today, and I need to find someone to fill in for her." Antonio ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh..." Lovino snuggled against Antonio, hugging his arm to his chest. Antonio kissed his forehead, thinking. Lovino continued, "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to find somebody."

"I'm really not positive about that," Antonio sighed. "It's too late. Her shift starts in an hour."

"Oh." Lovino said again. He sat up a little, and, touching Antonio's cheek, he pressed his lips to his in a shy kiss. Antonio responded immediately, closing his eyes as he kissed him back, feeling as Lovino shifted over him. Antonio traced his tongue over Lovino's bottom lip, reaching downwards to pull him up closer by his hips. Lovino used a hand to stroke the hair from Antonio's forehead slowly, every once in a while twirling a lock between his fingers.

Lovino felt himself being turned over, and the next thing he knew, Antonio was pinning him down against the bed. He gasped lightly as Antonio began fervently kissing at his neck. Lovino's body arching against his, Antonio's lips traveling downwards to suck at his collarbone, making him mewl quietly.

And then Antonio pulled away from him, and Lovino sat up, frowning as Antonio stood.

"Toni... Don't you wanna cuddle?" He tried. "Please...?"

"Sorry, Lovi." Antonio shook his head. "I need to get to work early today."

"Oh..."

Antonio stood up, combing through his hair with his hands as he made his way toward his closet. Lovino watched as he picked out what he was going to wear, and listened as the shower was turned on.

Lovino stood up with a tiny sigh. Well, there was no way he was going to go back to sleep. Might as well get ready for the morning, too.

By the time Lovino had managed to reach the cereal from the top shelf and get himself a glass of milk without spilling, Antonio had finished his shower. He came downstairs, a towel hanging around his neck.

"Want some cereal, Toni?" Lovino asked cheerfully.

"No, thanks. I'll just grab something at work later."

"Oh... Okay." Lovino stared down at his breakfast for a moment, before beginning to eat. He gripped the spoon in a fist, unsteadily scooping up the cereal the best he could.

Antonio chuckled, gently removing his hand from the spoon. "Like this, kitten."

Lovino watched curiously as Antonio took a hold on the spoon between three fingers. "See?"

"Oh." Lovino echoed.

"Open wide..." Antonio teased lightly, touching the spoon to his lips. Lovino opened his mouth, blushing a little as Antonio fed him. As he chewed, Antonio kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get dressed before I leave. Is there anything you need before I go?" Antonio asked, standing.

"Um... No." Lovino said, putting the spoon down. Antonio frowned. "What is it?"

"Can I go to work with you?" Lovino asked suddenly, looking up at him with a smile.

"Er... What?" Antonio asked blandly. "Why do you want to...?"

"I don't like staying here all alone," Lovino admitted. "It's really scary and there's nothing to do."

"Scary?" Antonio blinked. "How is it scary?" Lovino pouted, swinging his feet from the chair. "Because it's dark and lonely, and you're not here..."

"Oh, Lovi." Antonio grinned, ruffling his hair. "You know how to turn the lights on."

Lovino didn't reply, but his cheeks puffed up. Antonio smiled. "You can come if you want... But it won't be very fun."

"That's okay!" Lovino said happily. "I wanna go!"

Antonio laughed. "All right, then. Go get dressed, okay? And don't forget your hat."

"Okay~!" Lovino exclaimed, standing up suddenly before running out of the room.

Ten minutes later, Lovino found himself humming happily as Antonio switched the ignition of his car, beginning to pull out of the driveway.

Lovino was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and loose jeans – an outfit Antonio had bought him just the week before. His tail was tucked into his pants, and a black beanie had covering his ears. Besides his unusually shaped nails, he looked almost completely normal.

Since Antonio worked rather early in the morning, the building was usually pretty empty. He had no problem walking in with Lovino, although he did glance around uneasily as he tailed behind him happily. It would be a little difficult to explain to his coworkers why he had brought Lovino with him.

"Okay." Antonio breathed out in relief, closing the door to his office behind him. "We're here."

Lovino yelped out in thrill, his hands clasping against his cheeks. "Wow! It's so cute!"

Antonio's office was a little on the small side. A desk up against one of the corners with a computer and telephone, with a counter in the back along with a bookcase, it wasn't too impressive.

"Not really," Antonio scratched the back of his head. "It's actually kind of lame."

"Not at all! I think it's great!" Lovino's hat nearly fell off in his excitement, and he gave small jump. "This is neat!"

Antonio just laughed again, and said, "I've got some calls to make before I start. How about you take a seat?" He pointed a couple of comfy chairs in the corner of the room. "I use them for clients, but you can use them for now."

Lovino nodded, doing as he was asked. His tail twitched happily as he continued looking around. Antonio was on his phone now, not paying any attention to Lovino at the moment. Lovino's head tilted when he noticed a door on the other side of the office.

"Toni." He pointed to the door. "What's that?"

Antonio glance around, touching a finger to his lips, signalling for him to stay quiet. But after another minute, he answered, "Femke's office."

"Your secretary?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..." Lovino hummed to himself, his feet waving in the chair. "Okay!"

Antonio's first call lasted about ten minutes or so, and once it was finally over, he sighed, resting his cheek against his hand.

"Who was that?" Lovino asked cheerfully. "You guys talked an awful lot!"

"A customer of mine," He said, opening his laptop. The screen turned on instantly, and Antonio quickly typed his password to access his account.

"Customer...?"

"A person who buys from the company I work for." He responded. "Next time I'm on the phone, though, could you keep your voice quiet?"

"O-oh." Lovino stammered. "Right. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Antonio smiled. "Oh, and if you get bored, I think Femke has some magazines in her office or something you could read. Or just look at."

"Okay!" Lovino beamed.

Lovino spent the next half hour just looking through Antonio's office. Keeping quiet as he was directed when he was on the phone, he explored drawers, cabinets, and entertained himself with the pens on Antonio's desk. Antonio, meanwhile, paid only a little attention as he continued his work on his computer. Lovino wasn't even sure what he was doing.

Lovino glanced in the direction of Femke's office. With a little skip, he made his way toward the entrance, peeking inside.

"I'm allowed to go in here, right?" He asked Antonio, who glanced behind him. "Yeah. Just don't break anything."

Antonio soon lost track of time as he continued his work. The room was quiet except for the occasional telephone call or bored humming. Just as he thought it would be a good time for a lunch break, he looked around for Lovino, but was a little surprised to see that he was still in Femke's office. He shrugged to himself, grateful that he at least found something entertaining to do.

It wasn't until about ten minutes later when Antonio felt a pair of arms slip around him, and he blinked, looking up. The warm body pressed against him, a petite tongue darting out to lick his ear.

"Lovino... Not now." He said without looking to him. "I'm busy."

"Aw~." Lovino purred lowly. "Why not~? Wouldn't you like to take a little break?"

Antonio gasped when lithe fingers grasped for jean zipper, which was eagerly pulled down. "Lovino... I'm serious..."

"So am I." Came the sly response.

Antonio's eyes widened as Lovino grabbed for his cock, and he began to pump it slowly.

"Don't," Antonio ordered weakly. "Not here."

"Ah... It's getting big." Lovino sighed, content with his body's response. "Ooh... Master must be really turned on now, huh~?"

"I-it's only natural..." Antonio insisted. "Really, Lovi. Don't do this right now."

"Did you lock the office door behind you?" Lovino asked, his thumb reaching up to rub around the head of the thick length.

"W-well... No..."

"Then looks like we're going to have to be careful, huh?"

"Ah..." Antonio's head fell back, his eyes closing. Lovino's fingers moved in dainty movements, and he smirked. "So much precum..."

Lovino squeezed gently at the hard member in his hand, making Antonio give a low groan. Lovino traced a dribble of precum down his dick, and Antonio covered his mouth with his hand.

"Lovino," He gritted out. "If you tease like this, you know what sort of trouble you're going to get into."

"You're going to punish me~?" Lovino's smirk grew. "Mm... Would you, please~?"

Antonio growled to himself, turning to grab Lovino by his hips. Suddenly, he blinked.

"What the... What are you wearing?"

It was a crisp, gray uniform that Antonio instantly recognized. It was Femke's uniform. Lovino must have changed in her office. Short mini-skirt, black leggings, and all.

"Do you like it?" Lovino beamed sweetly, giving a little spin. The skirt fluttered up, showing Antonio a quick glimpse of his perfect ass underneath.

Antonio felt his cock swell painfully, and without another word, he grabbed for Lovino, placing him up on his desk. Lovino gave a small squeak, his legs reaching up to latch around Antonio as he got to his feet.

Antonio pressed his lips against Lovino's in a rather sloppy kiss, and Lovino pulled him closer with his legs. His body arched up, grinding against Antonio, who hissed at the contact. Lovino panted, his cheeks flushing a pale red.

Antonio reached behind Lovino, squeezing both of his ass cheeks, making him whimper.

"You're going to have to keep it down," Antonio ordered him as he pulled from the kiss. "There are other people that work near me."

Lovino nodded fervently, reaching to try removing Antonio's jeans. Antonio grinned, knocking his hands away.

"Patience," He smirked, pulling open one of his desk drawers. "I'm in charge here."

"O-of course..." Lovino licked his lips as he watched Antonio withdraw a bottle of lotion from his desk.

"W-what's that for...?" Lovino breathed out.

"You'll see." Antonio responded simply. He pulled the cap off, pouring a little into his hands. He spread it around his fingers, and without warning, he immediately shoved in three into Lovino's tiny hole.

"Ahh...!" Lovino clutched onto him, eyes squeezing shut as he moaned softly. Antonio didn't give him time to adjust before thrusting the digits in and out of him at a fast pace. Lovino breathed hard against his shoulder, mewling.

"M-master..." He rasped out. "M-more..."

Antonio's smirk turned to a wicked grin. "Call me Boss~."

"Boss... _please..._" Lovino mewed, his body trembling with want. "_More_..."

Antonio sunk in a fourth finger at once, making Lovino cry out as he twisted them about, stretching and widening his hole roughly. Suddenly, his inner walls tightened around Antonio's fingers as he struck his sensitive prostate.

"_Mmn!_" Lovino's head tossed back as he moaned. "Ooh!"

"Shh... Be quiet." Antonio reminded him, grinning. Lovino blushed, but nodded. "S-sorry... Ah!"

Lovino gritted his teeth as Antonio pushed the tip of his thumb inside the abused hole, his breath shaky. "O-oh..." He panted. "T-too much..."

Antonio chuckled to himself as he slowly slid his fingers out from Lovino, who whined at the missing feeling. Now wasn't the time for experimenting.

Antonio grabbed for the lotion again, pouring more onto his hand. He coated his rock-hard cock with the substance, and quickly pressed himself against the prepared entrance.

His cock throbbed with heated pleasure as he pushed the huge member inside of Lovino. The kitten moaned loudly, trying desperately to push Antonio in more.

Antonio gave a low groan as his cock was absorbed into the young boy. He felt his legs behind him trying to yank him closer, but he decided with a haughty laugh, that he was in a rather teasing mood.

"Ohhh... It's filling me up..." Lovino moaned weakly. "B-Boss... I-it's so _full... _Please... G-give me more...!"

Weak hand clutched to Antonio's shirt, and Lovino's plump lips parted with need. "P-_please!_"

Instead of doing as he was asked, Antonio just pulled his hips back and forth slightly, teasing Lovino with just the first few inches.

"Boss, please!" Lovino begged. "L-let me feel you! I-I wanna feel your big cock!"

While this side of Lovino was amusing, the heat and sweet pressure of his tight, little asshole was just too good to deny. Antonio suddenly shoved his huge dick inside of Lovino, as deep as it could reach.

Lovino bit down onto Antonio's shoulder as he muffled a scream. The pain of the bite twisted into tinging pleasure, and Antonio grinned darkly. Lovino's insides massaged and squeezed down on his swollen cock with hot pressure.

Lovino's arms were shaking as he slipped them around Antonio, soft whimpers and mewls escaping his mouth. Antonio wasted no time in beginning to thrust into the boy. Lovino attempted to quiet his sounds, but it prove to be more difficult than it seemed when that thick, throbbing dick was spreading him open wide, shoving his asshole open as far as it possibly could. He cried out as the pleasure melted in the pit of his stomach, and he came. His bobbing member spurted out thick white streaks of cum, and his arms slipped from around Antonio.

"So tight, kitten..." Antonio groaned lowly as he held the younger upright. "You're so _hot_ inside..."

Lovino moaned, giving small mewls with each thrust. "Boss... I-it's s-so _good..._"

One of Antonio's hands reached up, underneath Lovino's shirt, and long fingers pinched playfully at his nipple. Lovino squeaked, his body tensing up as sparks of arousal sprinted through his body. Antonio panted as his ass clamped down on his merciless cock.

Antonio gave another upwards thrust pounding into Lovino directly in his prostate, and he barely had enough time to cover his mouth before he yowled, his cock erupting with hot cum again. His eyes became bleary with the overwhelming sensation, and he could no longer control his noise.

"G-gonna cum..." Antonio groaned. "Oh... _dios..._"

"P-please, B-Boss..." Lovino choked out. "C-cum... D-deep inside of me! _Ah!_"

Lovino's back arched as Antonio came hard inside of him. He gasped loudly at the feeling of being so filled, tears welling in his eyes. Antonio's hips slowed as he finished, breathing with great difficulty. Lovino slumped against him as he slowly pulled out of him.

"That was... so good..." Lovino mumbled weakly. "Mmn..."

Antonio only laughed, quickly pulling up and buttoning his jeans. "We should probably get you dressed... In case someone comes in here."

"Femke will... Probably need her uniform back, huh?" Lovino mumbled tiredly.

"Ah...Haha... We'll worry about that later."

* * *

**Sneak peek: A (belated) Halloween special.**


	7. The Halloween Party

_FINALLY. A FUCKING HALLOWEEN ONE. Yeah... I actually started this when I was on my Washington trip, which was like, two weeks before Halloween. Buuut I didn't get around to finishing it before the day. So yeah. Sorry~ But not really. I mean, you guys still get to read it anyways. YOU'RE WELCOME!_

_You guys know I'm still taking requests, right~?  
_

_Um... I actually feel kinda bad about the last chapter. Not a lot of sex. Just talking. So... Yeah. I feel like a loser ;_; so I present to you – ACTUAL SMUT._

_I was actually hoping to get this chapter updated before my birthday – the 29th of this month, so it seems I have accomplished that :'D wewt._

_So ENJOY, cuties, I love you all._

_So seriously. I do._

_Say you love me too and leave me a review, honey? ;D_

* * *

"Hey, Toni, how do you like my Halloween costume~? Francis helped me pick it out!"

Antonio turned to Lovino just as he gave a happy little twirl, showing off the black-and-gray striped stockings and short skirt of his costume. He giggled happily, the heels on his feet clicking on the driveway. "It's so cute!"

"O-oh, wow, Lovi." Antonio stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly as the skirt fluttered up again, revealing Lovino's short model-type briefs. "That _does _look adorable."

"Aw, thanks!" Lovino adjusted the long black hat on his head to the side a little, and laughed. "Francis says it's supposed to be a witch, but since we couldn't figure out how to hide my tail, I guess I became a kitty witch!"

The costume Lovino wore could only be described as plain sexy. It was a tight-fitting black dress, stopping just short of his thighs, with small sparkly ruffles on the edges. It was sleeveless, and long equally dark gloves stretched from his forearm to his fingertips. The stockings, pulled evenly on both of his legs, left a few inches of pale skin between themselves and the end of the dress, and two inch heels to top it off.

Antonio stared. It was _quite_ adorable.

Antonio himself was wearing a long, dark cape with a plain black shirt and jeans. It wasn't too special, but when he opened his mouth, fake fangs gleamed.

Lovino's tail twitched from side to side as he said, "And I love your costume! What are you?"

He leaned down a little to touch Antonio's bottom lip lightly, snapping him out of his daze. "E-er..."

"Kesesese! He's most _obviously_ a vampire, silly!"

Lovino looked up, and beamed as Gilbert approached the two, a bottle of beer in his hand. He was wearing what looked to be a devil outfit, with a red shirt and black pants. Fake horns and a tail were also visible.

"A what?" Lovino laughed out.

"You ever heard of a vampire?" Gilbert asked him with a devious grin. "They're mythical creatures with sharp fangs that drink the blood of humans to survive."

He slipped an arm around Lovino, giving his ass a quick squeeze. Lovino squeaked, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oi!" Antonio snapped irritably. "Hands off."

"Kesese! I was just teasing." Gilbert taunted, taking a swig of his beer.

Antonio took a seat at a nearby chair, and Lovino immediately stepped up to him, sitting on his lap. He swung his legs on the other side of him, and Antonio wrapped a hand around his waist.

Antonio looked up just to see Francis as he walked up to the three, and waved. "Antonio, Lovino! I didn't see you there! How are you liking the party?"

"I love it!" Lovino laughed, swinging his feet as he looped his arms around Antonio's neck. "I'm having a lota fun!"

"Glad to hear it." Francis smiled. "And you, Antonio?"

"You always hold the best parties, Francis." Antonio grinned. "There's no need to ask."

"I wish it was a bit warmer out, though," Gilbert commented, looking up at the night sky. "Guess the rain lately hasn't really helped."

"We have a campfire set up over there if you're chilly," Francis pointed to the middle of the driveway, where Antonio could see flames flickering as others stood around it with marshmallows and chocolate.

"Oohh, smores." Gilbert's eyes glinted. "Might have to partake there, my friend."

"Feel free, there's enough for everyone."

"What's a smore?" Lovino asked, his head tilting. Antonio's hand slid further up his arm, pulling him a little closer to he could kiss the bare skin of his shoulder, before responding, "It's like marshmallows and chocolate on a sugary cracker. They're pretty good."

"I want one!" Lovino declared cheerfully. "Gilly, could you get me one?"

Gilbert's grin broadened. "Cute. I like the nickname. Yeah, sure, I'll show you how to make one."

"Yayyy!"

Lovino jumped up from Antonio's lap, and followed Gilbert toward the small fire. Antonio watched him with a small frown.

"Jealous?"

Francis' voice made Antonio blink. He looked up to him with a blank, "What?"

"Are you jealous? Of Gilbert?" Francis asked, taking a sip of red wine from the glass in his hand.

"Of course not." Antonio replied quickly. "Why would I be?"

"Well, it looks like you might be." Francis offered. "I mean, just look at you now."

"I just..." Antonio stared as Gilbert showed Lovino the marshmallow sticks. He sighed, and then, "I don't like the way Gilbert acts around him."

"What makes you say that?" Francis asked.

"Well... I mean, take two minutes for instance. He openly violated him!"

"Antonio, that was harmless. But yes, I can see your point. Just remember, Gilbert's always been sort of a flirt. Don't take what he does personally."

"It just seems like he's more of a 'flirt' toward Lovino more than anyone else that I know." Antonio grumbled.

There was a pause, and then Francis suggested, "Why don't you talk to him about it later? For now, let's just enjoy the party!"

"Well, gee, I wish I could, but it seems as though my date decided not to show up~!"

Antonio's head shot up at the new voice, and his eyes widened in surprise. "F-Femke...?"

A familiar blonde girl in a nurse costume stood in front of him, chuckling. She beamed to him, green eyes sparkling happily.

"Hi there, Toni!" She leaned over slightly to peck his nose. "Wow, it's been a while! How have you been?"

It took Antonio a moment or two to actually respond to her. Her costume was very revealing. _Very_ revealing. It was nothing more than a short, tight dress with leggings and red, petite shoes. He cleared his throat, forcing himself to look down. "Uh... Yeah, I guess it has. Yeah, I've been alright. You?"

"Aw, what's with being so shy?" She laughed, sitting down beside him. "Oh! Vampire, huh?" Her smile broadened. "Sexy!"

Antonio bit down on the inside of his cheeks. He had yet to tell Femke about Lovino, but he had the feeling that even if he had, she would still act this way.

"Such the flirt as always, huh?" Antonio grinned, looking up. She laughed in response. "Oh, you know I'm joking. I know Lars wouldn't like me even being here in the first place, so I guess I'd better behave...~"

Antonio just laughed. "How have you and him been lately?"

"Good!" She nodded. "We just got back from a trip to Britain a little while back."

"That sounds fun." He nodded. "How was it?"

"I liked it," Femke replied. "But I don't know if Lars really did."

"Sounds like him, ruining all the fun." Antonio joked.

"Be nice!" Femke swatted him lightly, snickering. "You're just jealous!"

Antonio blinked. It was that word again. He shook his head, regaining posture. "Am not. There's nothing to be jealous _of._"

"You're so mean." Femke grinned broadly.

Antonio glanced over just as Lovino was walking back to him, a couple pieces of candy in his hands. "Look!" He exclaimed brightly, showing them to Antonio. "Gilly showed me these! This one's really good, try it!"

Antonio took the one Lovino was pointing to, examining it. He smiled. "Yeah, M&M's are pretty good."

"Oh, who is this cutie?" Femke smiled to Lovino. "Are you a friend of Antonio's?"

"Actually," Antonio cut in quickly. "He lives with me."

"Lives with you?" Femke echoed curiously. "Wait... Did you..." She frowned. "Did you adopt him?"

"Uh... You could sorta say that."

"I just thought, since he's too old to be yours, but too young to just a friend of yours." Femke's head tilted. "He's quite the adorable little boy, isn't he?"

"Tonio says I am!" Lovino giggled, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Femke laughed. "How sweet!"

The next two and a half hours passed quickly, in a blur of candy, marshmallows, laughter, and jokes. Antonio found himself more relaxed than ever, his stressful job off his mind for once. It wasn't until about one in the morning when the guests began to disperse, but the majority stayed for the beer Gilbert had recently broken out.

Lovino became fast friends with everyone at the party, charming everyone with his adorable innocence and smiles. Yet he always stayed by Antonio's side, only ducking away to snatch more candy or crackers.

"You should probably watch what he eats," Gilbert commented to Antonio, watching as Lovino picked out different types of chocolates. "Being part cat, all this sugar probably isn't too good for him."

"He's fine," Antonio responded. "Believe me, Gil, I know what I'm doing. His internal systems are just like human's. It's only his appearance that isn't quite normal."

Gilbert shrugged. "If you say so."

"I do." Antonio sighed. "Just trust me on this."

"I didn't mean you couldn't," Gilbert blinked. "I just-"

"Yeah, okay, I get it." Antonio cut it roughly. "Just chill." Gilbert was a little taken aback. "Uh... What did I do? You don't have to get all snappy with me."

Antonio shot him a glare, opening his mouth to respond. But he closed it again, shaking his head. Gilbert, a little confused and irritated, just walked off. Antonio glanced up to see Francis sigh at him, turning to speak to a few other guests. Antonio felt guilt twist inside of him. He didn't mean to snap at Gilbert like that.

It was another half hour when Lovino finally returned to him, but this time, his hands were empty. Antonio beckoned toward him, and Lovino obediently sat back down on his lap. He leaned against him, his eyes closing.

"Having fun?" Antonio asked quietly, kissing his hair.

His response was a slow nod. "Yeah..."

"Are you all right...?" Antonio asked him, frowning.

"'m tired..." Lovino mumbled. "'nd my tummy hurts."

Antonio sighed. "You've probably eaten too much."

"Toni... I don't wanna go home." Lovino said softly, opening his eyes a little. Antonio nodded. "Okay."

He saw Francis glance over and smile, and he nodded in his direction. Francis nodded, approaching them. "What is it?"

"Do you have some place Lovino could rest?" Antonio asked him, rubbing Lovino's lower back slowly. "He's really tired."

"Of course! He can use the guest bedroom, it's empty right now." Francis smiled. "He's just the most precious little thing, isn't he?"

Antonio laughed in agreement. "Thank you, Francis."

He then stood up carefully, and Lovino slipped his arms around his neck, nestling against him again. Antonio felt him sigh faintly against his neck, and he made his way toward the front door of the house, which was being left open for the party.

Francis' house had the scent of roses, Antonio noted with a smile. It was a rather large place, bought with the well-earned money of a French professor. Antonio found the guest bedroom down a long hall, and, not bothering to even turn on the light, he very gently laid the younger down on the large bed.

Lovino gave a grateful sigh as he snuggled against the soft comforter, his eyes closing. Antonio began to walk silently from the room, but suddenly stopped when he heard a soft, "Toni...?"

He glanced back behind him to see Lovino looking to him nervously. His body seemed abnormally small in comparison to the bed, and he was curled up against the pillows. Antonio sat down beside him with a smile. "What is it?"

"I want you to stay." Lovino insisted, reaching out to grasp onto his wrist lightly. "Please...?"

Antonio hesitated. Lovino needed to sleep, and there _was_ a party going on just outside. But then again... Maybe staying with Lovino would help him fall sleep.

"Alright." Antonio nodded. He unhooked his cape, leaving it on the ground along with his shoes before laying down beside him. Lovino shifted close to him, resting his head on Antonio's chest. He then began touching light, feathery kisses against Antonio's neck, who tipped his head back a little.

"Lovi... You really should get some sleep." Antonio sighed. Lovino just ignored him as he suckled against the smooth flesh, his petite tongue flickering out occasionally, tasting. Antonio just rolled his eyes, lips curving in a smirk.

Reaching downwards, Lovino slipped a hand to Antonio's jeans, hastily undoing the zipper and button. Antonio's teeth gritted as Lovino took a hold of his cock, the head massaged slowly by lithe fingertips.

"Do you like that?" Lovino purred against him, giving his collarbone a little nip. "Does master like when I stroke his big cock~?"

"You are such a slut," Antonio groaned, reaching a hand down Lovino's back and against his ass, where he rubbed at his tight entrance with two fingers. Lovino mewled, his back arching with want as he squeezed the thick member in his hand gently.

"Yes, master." He purred as Antonio pressed his fingertips into his ass. "Ah... I am a slut."

"Are you?" Antonio's lips curved into a smirk as he slowly stretched Lovino's hole. He whined lowly, his eyes closing. "Y-yes, master. I am a slut. O-only for you... _Mm..._"

"That's right you are," Antonio chuckled, curling his fingers upwards, and Lovino's eyes widened, "Ahh! M-master, p-please give me more!" He begged out, giving Antonio's cock a long lick. "Please...!"

Antonio only smirked in response, and he suddeny shoved in a third finger, immediately pulling his digits as far apart as he could. Lovino cried out in mild pain, his body trembling.

"O-oh, fuck, I'm such a whore." Lovino gasped, trying desperately to roll his hips back. Antonio laughed as he began pushing his fingers into him as far as he could, making Lovino moan softly before he pulled them out again.

Lovino wiggled slightly at the missing feeling. "M-master, that's no fair." He pouted. "I... I want to feel more..."

"But, Lovi~" Antonio smirked. "I don't know if we should go too far... After all, there's no lube."

Lovino blinked, his ears twitching slightly. "Eh... Are you sure? This is Francis' house... I'm pretty sure we can find something."

Antonio grinned. "Of course he does... Knowing him."

He reached over to the nearby nightstand drawer, pulling it open. Lovino took the opportunity to begin sucking vigorously at the huge cock in his hand, making sure his tongue lapped at every inch he could as he bobbed his head.

Antonio groaned lightly as Lovino took the last several inches of his swollen dick between his hands, beginning to massage it.

"Fuck..." He mumbled. "You're getting really good at that..."

Lovino glanced up to grin, but looked back down back to his work as his tongue dabbed around the thick head of Antonio's cock. Antonio moaned, his head leaning back as he felt his climax approach. Lovino immediately sensed this, and began sucking harder.

""L-Lovino," Antonio gripped his hair. "S-stop."

Lovino flashed him a confused look, obediently pulling off of him, but his hands continued to stroke his cock slowly. "How come?"

"Hands and knees," Antonio ordered him. "Now."

Lovino nodded breathlessly, hastily doing as he was told. He could feel his hands shake slightly in anticipation, and his breath hitched as he felt the thick tip of Antonio's cock press against his tight hole.

"S-so..." Lovino swallowed with difficult as Antonio gripped his hips. "I... Ah... I-I'm guessing you found that stuff...?"

Antonio gave a short laugh. "Yep. Count on Francis to have it somewhere around here."

Lovino whimpered quietly as Antonio pushed his cock a little further into him, and his hands gripped at the pillow beneath him.

"Fuck, kitten." Antonio muttered. "Y-you feel so tight..." He leaned closer to him, and smirked. "Tighter than _usual_..."

Lovino moaned against the pillow as his insides were slowly pulled apart with the huge organ, and he could feel his eyes begin to prickle. He struggled to catch his breath.

Antonio wasn't even halfway in when his eyes narrowed. "Lovi... You've gotta relax. I-I can't get all the way in when you're this tense."

"I-I'm sorry...!" Lovino gasped, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to relax, but it seemed impossible. His eyes squeezed shut as Antonio's grip on his side tightened, and Antonio gave a sudden jerk of his hips, harshly shoving the rest of his length inside of the hot, tiny hole. Lovino cried out loudly in pain as Antonio groaned, the tight walls clamping down onto his cock.

Lovino gasped as his claws dug into the pillow, and he gave a choked sob as his insides burned as the thick shaft struck deep inside of him. Antonio's eyes widened in surprise. "A-are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Toniii..." Lovino's body's slackened against the bed slightly as he gave a pained moan. "It... It's too much..."

Sudden fear made his stomach twist and Antonio began slowly pulling from him. "You have to relax yourself, Lovi..." Antonio kissed his neck tenderly, his teeth grazing against the soft flesh.

"I... I c-can't..."

Antonio's eyes widened in realization. "Kitten... Am I doing something... different?"

"Wh... what...?" Lovino glanced behind him, his eyes wide and shimmering with tears.

"Am I doing something you like...?"

The only explanation Antonio could think of was that Lovino was so horny that he was tighter than he usually was.

"U-um..."

Was it the costumes? Antonio frowned. He didn't think so... Or was it...?

_Oh._

Antonio's lips curled into a devious smirk. "Lovi~ You like that we're fucking on someone else's bed, don't you?"

Antonio rocked his hips against Lovino, who moaned as his cock rubbed his raw hole. Antonio continued, "That we're in someone else's house, that _anyone_ could hear us any minute now...~"

Lovino gasped, and hot pleasure mixed in his stomach with the Antonio's words. "O-ohhh..."

Antonio grinned as he felt Lovino tighten even more around his dick and Lovino's breath became more unsteady.

"D-don't say i-it like tha- _ahh...!_" Lovino yowled out as Antonio thrust his entire cock into him, the eagerness of the young boy sucking him in deep. Lovino struggled for breath, claws tearing into the pillow.

"But you like it so much." Antonio snickered. "I can tell~."

"O-ohh... God..." Lovino panted heavily, his half-lidded eyes blurry. "I... I-I feel like I just _split_..."

"Does it feel good?" Antonio asked smugly as he pulled out a few inches, glancing to see Lovino's legs shaking, as if his knees would give out any moment.

"Y-yeah..."

Despite himself, Antonio frowned a little. "Are... You sure?"

Lovino nodded fervently, but no words escaped his mouth. With a mental shrug, Antonio began rolling his hips slowly. Lovino gave a soft whimper with every movement, and his eyes remained closed.

Antonio began to search for the one place he knew would make Lovino's eyes go blank. He pulled out a little more, and, angling his cock a little higher, he thrust into him as deeply as possible. Lovino's eyes bolted open as he shrieked, and Antonio moaned loudly as the hot pressure squeezed his dick. Lovino muffled a scream as he came hard, thick white streams of cum splurting from his cock.

Lovino moaned as his head went light, and Antonino immediately began thrusting into his twitching hole, groaning as it tightened around him. Lovino gasped for air with every pounding, and his ears roared as that thick, merciless dick slammed against his prostate with every thrust.

Lovino clawed desperately at the pillow in an attempt to stay quiet, but the huge cock striking widening and stretching his most sensitive insides made it nearly impossible. He shut his eyes tightly as he gave a throaty groan, and tears ran down his cheeks.

It felt so good, it all felt _so_ _good..._

Suddenly, Lovino cried out in surprise as Antonio grabbed for his wrists, and he yelled out loudly as Antonio yanked him up, his cock slipping even further inside of his hot, tight hole.

"Mm, that's right, Lovi." Antonio purred into his ear. "Feel me nice and deep..."

"I-I do...!" Lovino yowled. "I-I feel so you deep!" He gasped out a sob as Antonio slammed his hips against Lovino's. "It's s-so _good!_"

Lovino's head tossed back as he bit down on his lip harshly as his his prostate was jabbed. Drool dripped from his mouth as his elbows nearly gave out, and Antonio held him in firm place. Hot cum spluttered from the tip of his bobbing cock and he screeched.

"Don't stop, don't stop..." Lovino moaned, his head lolling to the side. "P_-please..._"

As much as Antonio would have loved to comply to the request, he could feel his stomach tighten and twist, and he groaned as hot pleasure boiled inside of him.

"I... I-I feel good, d-don't I...?" Lovino glanced behind him, a dizzy, weak grin on his face. "R-right? D-do I feel good?"

"You always do," Antonio panted out. The sharp heels of Lovino's shoes dug into his knees, but he barely noticed. "I... I'm gonna cum..."

"F-fill me up, p-please...!" Lovino's body trembled with lust. "I-I wanna feel you cum!"

Antonio smirked. "If you beg for it." He gave another sudden, hard thrust, making Lovino moan.

"P-please, master..." Lovino licked his lips, trying to rock his hips back against Antonio's. "Let... Let your little slut feel you cum. I- ah... I-I want it to fill me up... All the way...!"

Antonio's began slamming into the boy as he breathed hard, feeling the white-hot pleasure melt though his body. His thrusts grew fast and rapid, his rock-hard cock shoving into Lovino's stretched asshole each movement hitting his prostate dead-on.

Lovino came _hard_ as he screamed out, "Please, master, fill my slutty ass with your hot cum!"

Antonio yelled out as he came, hot, wet spurts of cum erupting from his cock as his hips began to gradually slow. Lovino moaned as the deepest caverns of his body were flooded with the deliciously thick fluid. Antonio's grip on Lovino's wrists loosened, and he pulled his softening member from Lovino's gaping hole, drenched from the cum.

Lovino collapsed from exhaustion, his eyes blank with a satisfied, bleary smile. His eyes slid closed, and his chest heaved as he tried to regain oxygen. Antonio laid down beside him, wiping his sweaty forehead.

"No one... Tells Francis." Antonio turned to Lovino, grinning tiredly. "I would never hear the end of it."

"Mmn..." Lovino shifted, leaning his head against Antonio's chest, nestling against him before closing his eyes. "Right..."

Lovino whimpered quietly as he snuggled closer to him, and Antonio frowned, lowering his hand to begin to gently massage his lower back. Lovino purred sweetly, and Antonio closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

"I mean... after we somehow clean the bedsheets."

* * *

**Sneak peek: **Lovi's fever.


End file.
